LOVE TARGET
by Whitetan
Summary: luhan dan baekhyun duo imut ini sedang sibuk menjalankan misi menaklukkan hati oh sehun dan park chanyeol. bagaimana usaha dan cara mereka melakukannya?bagaimana jika sang mantan dan cinta pertama justru menyukai sahabat mereka yang lain? (hunhan) (chanbaek) (yaoi) ( BL )
1. Chapter 1

Love target

chapter siji

Monggo diwaca

rating M

(untuk harsh and bad language, maybe)

please note: cerita ini hasil dari memeras ide yang ada di otak author. ada kemungkinan terinspirasi dari manga ataupun ff yang pernah di baca author.

sorry for typos

super short stories warning!

* * *

Suatu pagi di EX'ACT high school di metropolis,

Tepat di depan pagar suatu sekolah menengah atas di tengah kota, dua orang siswa berperawakan mungil nan cantik tapi berjenis kelamin laki-laki, berdiri sejajar menghadap sekolah mereka. Mari berkenalan, di sisi kanan

Luhan lebih tua beberapa bulan dari pemuda disebelahnya, anggota klub sepakbola, bermata rusa, rambut madu, hello kitty adalah teman curhatnya selain bambi tentu. Kelas dua SMA

Baekhyun, si bebek bereyeliner, anggota klub hapkido, eyeliner dan stroberi adalah bagian dari jiwanya, rambut coklat mahogany, senyum lebar dan imut taraf akut. Kelas dua SMA

"Kau sudah siap byunbaek?" Tanya luhan dengan mata lurus kedepan

" anytime brother" pose mereka seolah-olah berada di jaman koboi, dengan sound effect khas duel ala koboi amerika, dan daun-daun kering tertiup angin.

"Woi, bocah, kalo mau masuk ya masuk saja, sedang apa kalian diam disitu. Sana masuk!" Suara satpam mereka terdengar, ia kesal karena dua siswa ajaib itu malah berpose tidak jelas di depan gerbang sekolah.

" ayo masuk byunbaek, it's showtime" luhan mengawali langkah diikuti adik sepupunya. Mereka telah siap berperang.

" anak sekarang, banyak gizi tapi otaknya tidak lurus, edan...edan "gerutu satpam sekolah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

klek...

luhan menutup lokernya begitu juga dengan baekhyun yang berada persis disebelahnya.

"biologi, kelas biologi adalah medan juang kita yang pertama hari ini " luhan menoleh pada baekhyun yang direspon dengan anggukan.

"kita berdua sudah belajar semalaman penuh untuk materi hari ini, aku bahkan harus menghabiskan dua jam untuk menutup panda eyes-ku dengan concealer"

"Tunggu, baek buku catatan?"ujar luhan mengambil satu langkah

"check"baekhyun iku mengambil satu langkah

"rambut rapi?"

"check"

"umm…bb cream flawless?"

"check"

"seragam rapi, lip balm?"

"all check"

"Kalo begitu ayo, let's roll" kedua pemuda cantik itu melangkah pede kearah ruang kelas biologi kelas dua. Sesampainya di kelas, mereka sibuk mengucapkan selamat pagi pada semua orang seperti jumpa fans termasuk target utama misi mereka. Oh sehun dan Park chanyeol. Mari berkenalan juga dengan mereka.

Park chanyeol, anggota tim basket, bertelinga yoda (yang menurut si bebek, imut), berjuluk happy virus, jago main gitar, teman satu tk, sd, smp hingga sma byun baekhyun dan cinta pertamanya.

Oh sehun, anggota tim basket, dancer, kabar baik sekaligus buruk, dia adalah mantan pacar luhan, luhan belum move on dan sehun sudah ( atau memang tidak terlalu dipikirkannya), bermuka datar, irit bicara

Beberapa saat kemudian guru biologi, Pak jee memasuki ruangan kelas. Luhan dan baekhyun duduk berdampingan dengan senyum lebar.

"jadi, apakah ada yang bisa menjelaskan ini?"tanya pak Jee sambil menunjuk layar LCD di depan kelas, luhan mengacungkan tangan mantap. "kau tuan xi"

"Ekhem…ekhem…jadi sel adalah bla…bla..bla"luhan menjelaskan jawaban soal dengan lancar.

"Bagus, contoh tuan xi sepertinya dia menyiapkan pelajaran hari ini dengan baik" luhan nyengir lebar mendengar pujian itu, ia bahkan memberikan wink pada baekhyun dan baekhyun membalas dengan wink dan acungan jempol. Di kelas lain sepanjang jam pertama baekhyun dan luhan bergantian menjawab soal, dan saat ini kedua pemuda mungil itu tengah duduk di kantin setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, dihadapan mereka telah tersaji makanan tapi kedua orang itu masih diam dan belum menyentuh makanan mereka.

Hehehe…luhan dan baekhyun terus mengeluarkan cengiran mereka, menopang dagu dan mengulang momen indah mereka

 _"Luhan" sehun memanggil luhan, yang dipanggil mendongak dengan pipi sedikit bersemu, "iya, ada apa?"_

 _"Kau hebat tadi, aku kagum"sehun berlalu pergi meninggalkan luhan yang mematung_

Sementara baekhyun

 _"Baek" suara chanyeol terdengar, baekhyun yang notabene sensitif dengan suara bass kesukaannya itu pun menoleh kearah sumber suara di depan sana. Hominahominahomina, ia melihat chanyeol mengangkat ibu jarinya dan tersenyum lebar, bahkan satu usapan lembut didapatkan baekhyun saat chanyeol melewatinya._

" aku tidak akan keramas hyung" sahut baekhyun dengan menangkup kedua pipi montoknya

"Aku tidak akan membersihkan telingaku supaya suara sehun tidak hilang"

Sehun dan chanyeol terlihat berjalan memasuki kantin, sontak radar luhan dan baekhyun menangkap kehadiran mereka dengan cepat. Sebuah senyuman manis mereka lemparkan dengan harapan kedua pujaan hati mereka itu akan duduk makan bersama mereka. duo imut itu memang mendapat senyum nan tampan dari sang pangeran tapi yang mereka lihat adalah sehun dan chanyeol kini berbelok ke arah kanan kantin menghampiri satu meja dimana telah di duduki oleh seorang pemuda mungil berbibir seksi. Lemas, itu yang luhan dan baekhyun rasakan. Di seberang sana impian mereka telah duduk dengan orang lain. Bukan rahasia umum apabila sehun dan chanyeol tengah memperebutkan hati seorang pemuda mungil bernama kyungsoo.

Kyungoo, anggota tim vokal, kelas dua, berpipi tembem, bibir bentuk hati, dan mata bulat besar khas burung hantu.

" hai pororo, sedang apa, pr?" Tanya chanyeol semangat

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat kedua pemuda tinggi dihadapannya sibuk menahan tangan untuk tidak mencubit pipi kyungsoo

" aku tidak bisa menjawab soal dari guru hari ini, jadi aku belajar lagi untuk kelas berikutnya"

" wah kyungsoo rajin ya. Tidak apa-apa sini biar sehun bantu, kasihan, kyungsoo kalo ada pertanyaan tanya saja" sehun pindah disamping kyungsoo dan sibuk melihat buku pelajaran. Chanyeol tidak mau kalah, dia menggengam tangan kyungsoo berusaha menyemangati

" kalo mau, aku bisa memberi privat sepulang sekolah, semangat kyungsoo"

Luhan dan baekhyun tidak bisa menutup mulut mereka mendengar percakapan barusan, mulut mereka membuka seperti poster hiu di film jaws.

" hyung, jadi untuk apa kita belajar semalaman?"

" tau begini aku lebih baik tidak membaca apapun sama sekali, jadi bisa dapat les cuma-cuma dari sehun" mereka saling berpandangan kemudian membenturkan kepala di meja kantin

Dan well,

First mission failed.

* * *

TBC

Ditunggu...ditunggu review, comment, fav ato follow untuk dukung baekki dan luhan berjuang di medan cinta. Hohoho...


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE TARGET**

CHAPTER LORO

 **damsel in distress**

Sorry for typos

Baekhyun sedang asik membaca majalah fashion bersandar pada dadanya dengan kaki yang digoyang main-main, bukan kamarnya tapi kamar sepupunya luhan, sang pemilik kamar sedang sibuk di balkon dengan kain dan buku-buku tebal serta bunga-bunga. Baekhyun meraih cangkir yang berisi teh chamomile dan menyesap tetes terakhir hingga rasa bosan datang, majalah fashion sudah habis dibolak balik, sementara handphone tidak berbunyi tanda notifikasi pesan, pemuda pencinta eyeliner itu kemudian melirik luhan yang masih sibuk duduk mengerjakan sesuatu di bangku yang ada di balkon.

"Rusaaaa….sedang apa?aku bosan" baekhyun berteriak sambil meniup poni yang menutupi dahinya.

"Jangan rusak seni-ku dengan suaramu, bebek" baekhyun beranjak menuju pintu geser penghubung balkon, ia berdiri mengamati luhan, mencoba mengerti apa yang sedang dikerjakan saudaranya tapi otaknya tidak menemukan jawaban.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau kerjakan?"

"Ini seni, baek, aku belajar ini dari nenekku"

"nenek? Aku pernah melihat yang seperti itu di youtube. Kenapa kau pakai bawa nenekmu …"

"baek, nenekku dan nenekmu kan sama"

"…..oh iya ya" luhan melempar bantal kursi tepat dimuka baekhyun

Bruk…

"yakkk, kenapa pake lempar-lempar segala, lagian apa yang coba kau lakukan dengan benda-benda itu? Seni apa? Aku melihatnya di youtube tapi tidak tau kalo itu termasuk seni. Apa kau sedang melakukan ritual?"

"bebek plastik, aku mencoba mengurangi kadar air bunga-bunga ini deng.."

"Stop, sudah jangan jelaskan, jam segini bukan waktunya otakku berpikir yang berat, aku tidak mau tahu tentang ritual mu itu, tapi…jangan sampai kau panggil yang aneh-aneh ke rumah kita"

"SUDAH KUBILANG INI BUKAN RITUAL BOCAH KAMPUNG, INI SENI, DASAR KAU DAN OTAK ISI PERMEN KAPASMU ITU"

"berisik, stalking yeollie saja ah" baekhyun kembali ke atas tempat tidur luhan dan meraih handphonenya, acara mengganggu luhan sudah selesai dan bosannya belum hilang, ia memilih meminum antibiotik alergi rusa miliknya dengan melihat akun in-gram milik chanyeol.

"eommaya…otot chanyeol tambah bagus saja,ah, itu-itu lihat bisepnya. Ow, gak kuku…"

"ya ampun apa yeollie ku membuat lagu baru. Seharusnya dia bisa langsung direkrut agensi dengan kemampuannya."

"Huh, apa para agensi itu buta ya, kalo ada yeollie di dunia ini"

"HAH HEH HOI, DENGAR TIDAK, YEOLLIE KU BERBAKAT WAHAI ORANG-ORANG TIDAK TAU SENI.

"Omo, bermain gitar saja dia santai begitu, sambil tiduran merem melek pasti juga bisa. Tambah cinta aku bang"

Baekhyun terus mengoceh tidak jelas saat luhan masuk dan menyimpan hasil karyanya di dalam lemari.

Bluk…

Setumpuk pakaian belum disetrika milik luhan sekali lagi sukses mendarat menghiasi muka baekhyun.

"Ish…kubilang jangan lempar-lempar, wajahku masih belum diasuransi, sampai dikulitku ada goresan sedikit saja akan ku sate kau rusa"

"Ber-le-bi-han, yang kulempar cuma baju bukan barbel, cepat rapikan sisa minumanmu"

"nanti saja, oh ya ngomong-ngomong rencana kedua apa?" baekhyun berbalik dari posisi berbaringnya, menghadap luhan yang duduk di lantai bersandar pada pinggir tempat tidur, Ia tampak berpikir sambil menyalakan tv. Sebenarnya mereka sudah berencana mengikuti acara kumpul-kumpul klub basket hari itu bukan mengikuti sih lebih tepatnya membuntuti, tapi apa daya, tempat acara dirubah dari kafe ke rumah daehyun, membuat semangat baekhyun luntur seluntur lunturnya untuk mengintip chanyeol ber-hangout ria.

Untuk catatan, seorang daehyun menyukai baekhyun, dan baekhyun tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk MENOLAK. Big no untuk daehyun! Jadi, jika dia ketahuan menyambangi rumah daehyun, maka besoknya bisa jadi daehyun besar kepala karena mengira baekhyun membuntuti daehyun dan pemuda itu dipastikan 100% akan langsung membawa orangtuanya untuk melamar.

"aha, aku tahu, ayo kita buat bekal"baekyun memecah keheningan dengan idenya, luhan memberi reaksi dengan luar biasa….datar dan biasa  
" baek…baekhyun…byun baekhyun, kau sadar kan kita berdua tidak bisa memasak, aku sih masih mending bisa membuat omelete, lah dirimu? Pertama kali memasak ramen saja kau menangis dan menelepon ibumu karena kompornya tidak bisa menyala"

"tapi lulu itu ka…"

"itu yang pertama, yang kedua kalinya, kau memang bisa menyalakan kompor, memasukkan mie dan bumbunya tapi….kau-bahkan-lupa-memasukkan-air-lebih-dulu, KAU PIKIR RAMEN ITU DI GORENG KERING BEGITU"

"hehehe, tapi itu bukan berarti tidak bisa masak, itu lupa, catat, lu-pa"

"oh, lupa ya…LALU KENAPA KAU BILANG KAU INGIN MEMATANGKAN MIENYA LEBIH DULU KARENA AIR YANG AKAN KAU TAMBAHKAN ADALAH AIR MINUM YANG ARTINYA SUDAH MATANG MENURUTMU, BEBEK" luhan teriak untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu.

"KENAPA HARUS TERIAK SIH"

"KAU JUGA TERIAK"

"KAU LEBIH DULU"

"KAU MEMBALAS"

" "ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi…apa rencananya?"

"soal memasak kita jadikan salah satu rencana kita saja jika gagal lagi, kita perlu les memasak"

"ummm, lalu besok apa yang akan kita lakukan" baekhyun melihat smirk menyeramkan dari sepupunya dan dia bersumpah bulu kuduknya yang sehalus bulu ulat sutra berdiri.

"aku tahu, let's go for classic"

 **luhan*Love Target*baekhyun**

Esok harinya,

Luhan tampak sibuk dengan lokernya, entah sedang apa, kadang seperti mencari sesuatu, mendorong sesuatu, menarik, dan grasak grusuk lainnya. Sebenarnya pemuda cantik itu sedang melakukan sesuatu atau tidak adalah pertanyaan sebab ia terkadang melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sesuatu yang lain.

Sementara itu di lokasi agen cinta baekhyun…

Baekhyun tampak berada di lorong menuju kantin, beda luhan beda baekhyun, si senyum khas kartun itu mondar mandir di tempat yang sama. Mulai dari tangga, berbelok ke kiri lurus ke arah kantin melewati kelas 1 dan taman sekolah, kadang ia berjalan bak model senyum sana sini, kadang ia berdiri berlagak menikmati angin dari jendela yang menghadap ke taman, kadang ia berjalan pelan, dan kadang celingak celinguk kesal ke arah tangga.

Jeng…jeng…

Hampir bersamaan target operasi kedua pemuda itu muncul, oh sehun dari utara dan park chanyeol dari selatan.

Oh sehun tampak berjalan beberapa meter dari luhan, ia berjalan bersama namjoon dan pemandangan itu sempat mengalihkan dunia luhan jika si rusa tidak cepat-cepat kembali ke akal sehatnya.

Oke 2 meter…1 meter…beberapa centi…beberapa centi…dan…

BRAK…KLEK…

Arghhhhhh…

Suara lengkingan luhan menggaung di koridor loker, semua orang yang melintas sontak menoleh ke arah luhan termasuk sehun. Kini luhan dag dig dug menunggu respon selanjutnya dan hasilnya kini berjalan cepat ke arahnya, meraih tangan luhan untuk di cek.

"luhan tidak apa-apa?apa kau menjepit tanganmu?kenapa kau masih ceroboh sih?wah sedikit bengkak sekarang. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" kalimat panjang sehun barusan membuat luhan berkaca-kaca, hatinya terasa begitu hangat 'sehun khawatir padaku'.

Luhan langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat sehun menatapnya, ia berusaha mengatasi air mata yang hampir terjatuh.

"apa sakit?" luhan menggeleng cepat "sedikit ngilu saja" jawab luhan

"ayo ke UKS, harus segera di kompres" tangan sehun menggenggam pergelangan luhan lembut. Luhan hanya bisa menatap punggung lebar pujaan hati dengan pipi memerah. Sampai tahap itu ia berhasil, lalu bagaimana dengan baekhyun…

Di waktu yang sama saat sehun muncul di koridor loker, park chanyeol berjalan dari lantai atas menuju lantai satu. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dramatis ke arah datangnya chanyeol, ia berada tepat di depan pintu kantin 5 meter dari tangga. Saat tubuh chanyeol terlihat di tangga terakhir, baekhyun mulai berjalan memegang handphone dan berakting memeriksa sosial media. Baekhyun mulai bermanuver dengan berjalan tepat di pinggir tembok seperti mobil tanpa supir, tubuhnya sengaja diarahkan tepat pada kotak milik kelas 1 yang ditaruh di depan kelas.

2 meter menuju kotak…1 meter…. 50 centi dan…

Bruak…

Baekhyun menabrak kotak dengan sukses, ia jatuh tersungkur di lantai, namun…

Chanyeol melengos melewatinya, sepertinya chanyeol sedang berjalan sambil melamun hingga tidak menyadari kecelakaan buatan baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak memarahi siswa yang mencoba membantunya, ia berdiri dan kembali menjatuhkan diri ke arah kotak.

Bruakkk…

Kali ini suara yang ditimbulkan lebih keras, chanyeol menoleh, matanya yang bulat semakin bulat melihat baekhyun tersungkur setengah menungging di lantai.

'sial, terlalu keras, eomaaaaa….sakiiit' baekhyun meringis, lutut hingga pergelangan kakinya ngilu luar biasa.

"Baekhyun" ini dia suara seksi yang ditunggu, chanyeol berlari kecil mendekati baekhyun.

"hei, kau kenapa?" chanyeol mencoba membantu baekhyun berdiri, namun baekhyun menggelengkan kepala

"kenapa?terkilir?" chanyeol kini berjongkok memeriksa kaki baekhyun.

"chanyeol-ah, kaki ku memang sedikit sakit tapi…" chanyeol mendongak, mengernyitkan kening saat baekhyun sibuk menyembunyikan tangan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ini…" baekhyu sedikit memiringkan badan dan menunjukkan sobekan sekitar 3 cm di dekat jahitan celana belakang.

"ohhhh…"chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian melepas blazer sekolah miliknya, plus mengikatnya di pinggang baekhyun.

"Ayo ke ruang klub basket, disana ada seragam cadangan" Senang bukan main hati baekhyun bahwa rencananya sejauh itu berhasil, ia bahkan digendong chanyeol menuju ruang klub.

Akan tetapi mari kita forward ke 30 menit selanjutnya bagi luhan dan baekhyun…

Luhan kini berhadapan dengan baekhyun, termangu melihat sesuatu di depan sana.

Sehun, chanyeol dan KYUNGSOO featuring setumpuk buku perpustakaan.

"kyungie, kenapa bawa buku yang bahkan lebih berat dari dirimu?"tanya sehun di samping kanan kyungsoo

"iya, aku saja berasa berat membawanya, waktu ditumpuk begini kau bahkan tidak bisa melihat jalan di depanmu"giliran chanyeol yang bertanya di samping kiri kyungsoo

"kenapa kau tidak menolak kyungsoo saat disuruh begini?"

"kenapa harus menolak sehun?aku kan kebetulan berada disana dan ibu penjaga perpus tidak mungkin kuat membawa ini semua"

"tapi ini kan berat pororo"

"ini tidak berat chanyeol bagi lelaki"

"kau memang laki-laki, tapi tidak untuk kerja berat begini"

"sehun, berhenti menganggap aku lemah, aku kuat" kyungsoo kembali mengerucut imut, membuat sehun dan chanyeol secara bersamaan menggusak kepala kyungsoo dan tentu berakhr dengan saling memberi tatapan sengit.

"Kyungsoo, kuat kok, tapi berhenti berpikiran tidak butuh bantuan begitu"

"Iya kyungie, setiap orang kan ada batasnya"

"oke…oke, tapi aku ingin tetap membantu dengan tenagaku sendiri"

"wah kyungsoo memang hebat, terus berusaha walaupun kekuatannya tidak sebanding"

"hmmm…aku kagum, tipe pekerja keras dan tidak lemah"

"what the hell…"gumam luhan dan baekhyun melihat ketiga orang itu berjalan tidak jauh dari mereka.

 _Flashback luhan_

 _Sehun mendudukkan luhan di kasur dan mencari peralatan p3k, ia juga menyiapkan baskom dan es yang memang berada di UKS. Luhan mengikuti setiap pergerakan sehun dengan matanya tanpa suara sedikitpun, ia sedang menikmati momen itu, apalagi oh my gosh ! saat ini sehun meniup tangannya berharap meredakan sakit luhan. Nafasnya benar-benar dipaksa berhenti saat sehun berjarak beberapa senti di depannya. 'untuk mama dan baba di china, terima kasih atas doa kalian, untuk hello kitty dan bambi terimaksih karena mendengarkan keluh kesahku, untuk pelatih sepak bola ku pak Ji won terima kasih untuk apa saja' belum selesai luhan mengucapkan speech bak penerimaan piala oscar, sehun mengalihkan matanya ke luar jendela UKS untuk melihat kyungsoo dengan wajah yang hampir tidak terlihat akibat tumpukan buku tebal yang tampak tidak stabil. Sehun berdiri perlahan meninggalkan luhan dengan pandangan terkunci pada kyungsoo._

" _sehun…hei…sehun…mau kemana?"luhan terheran melihat sehun, ia masih tidak tahu apa yang sedang diikuti sehun. Luhan mengikuti sehun keluar UKS setelah meraih kompres es dan mengompres tangannya._

 _Flashback baekhyun_

 _Chanyeol juga terlihat mendudukkan baekhyun di kursi ruang klub basket, ia berjalan menghampiri lemari staf dan mengambil celana baru serta muscle spray. Chanyeol berjongkok seperti pangeran di cinderala dan menyemprotkan balsem di kaki baekhyun. Setelah selesai memberi pijatan ringan, chanyeol memberikan celana untuk baekhyun pakai sebagai ganti._

" _yeollie, bisa tunggu diluar?"_

" _eh? Kenapa harus diluar?masa' kau malu padaku?"_

" _ih, yeollie sana keluar dulu"_

" _aku sudah pernah melihatmu baekhyun dari kecil, kenapa kau baru malu sekarang hehe…" chanyeol terkekeh namun tetap melangkah keluar dan berdiri di depan pintu. Senyum masih terpasang di wajah chanyeol sampai ia menangkap bayangan kyungsoo dan tumpukan buku di tangannya berbelok dari arah perpustakaan, kaki panjangnya otomatis digerakkan mengikuti kyungsoo. Baekhyun masih berganti baju sambil bersiul riang namun terhenti saat bayangan tubuh chanyeol yang seharusnya dapat terlihat di kaca buram pintu menghilang. Baekhyun segera berjalan keluar bahkan dengan celana yang belum terkancing benar. Ia mengikuti chanyeol yang berlari ke arah sesuatu hingga sampai di koridor dekat UKS, baekhyun berpapasan dengan luhan_

" _eh, hyung, apa kau melihat chanyeol?"_

" _tidak, apa kau melihat sehun?"_

" _tidak juga"_

Dan begitulah, kejadian selanjutnya adalah scene dimana sehun, chanyeol dan kyungsoo berjalan bersama dengan indahnya.

"padahal tadi sehun masih sibuk meniup jari-jariku" ujar luhan sendu

"padahal tadi yeollie masih memijat kakiku dan menungguku berganti baju" ujar baekhyun tak kalah sendu

"bahkan sehun belum mengompres tanganku, eh,dia malah pergi"

"Aku bahkan belum selesai memakai celana dan sudah ditinggal"

Luhan dan baekhyun saling menatap kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat

hahhhhh...

"tahu begini aku bukannya membuat jariku terluka karena terjepit tetapi mengangkat dan memindahkan loker supaya terlihat kuat di mata sehun"

"tahu begini aku lebih baik usus buntu dan datang sekolah dengan infus daripada hanya terkilir dan merobek celanaku supaya terlihat pantang menyerah"

"Siallllllllllllllllll…".

Dan misi kedua luhan dan baekhyun

Result : FAILED

* * *

TBC

Terima ksih buat yang mampir baca, review, fav, follow LOVE TARGET

Luhan dan baekhyun love you all ^^

Apink464 , Arifahohse, guest, yayahunnie, gendut, pinkimchi, galaxy aquarius, byuniechan94, sehunboo17, cici fu, oh sanny7, .58


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE TARGET**

 **Chapter Telu**

 **'Sudden Date'**

 **Yaoi**

 **main cast :**

 **hunhan**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Sorry for typos**

 **Muah ^-^**

* * *

satu

Dua

Tiga...prittttt...

Byur...

Suara air bertemu dengan tubuh terdengar nyaris bersamaan, kelas renang siswa kelas 2 dimulai pada pukul 9 , batch pertama baru saja masuk ke dalam air untuk dinilai, batch kedua menunggu tepat di belakang guru olahraga yang membawa papan nilai dan absen. Panas matahari membuat sebagian besar siswa yang belum mendapat giliran masuk ke kolam renang, memilih untuk berteduh di daerah bayang yang tersebar di beberapa tempat, termasuk bangku penonton yang terlindung kanopi besar.

"baek"

"Baekhyun" luhan memanggil sepupunya itu berulang kali namun tidak ada respon, baekhyun sedang berkonsentrasi dengan sebotol sunblock. si eyeliner maniak itu telah berulang kali mengoleskan lapisan sunblock ke kulit putihnya, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan itu.

"kau pikir kita sedang di gurun? Berhenti membuat adonan dengan sunblock itu di badan kurusmu"ujar luhan jengah

"Hyung lebih baik kau pakai juga, sinar matahari bahaya tau, aku tidak mau tan...DAN AKU TIDAK KURUS, aku bohai"baekhyun menepuk pantatnya bangga membuat luhan hampir saja memuntahkan kembali sarapannya.

"Hyung" panggil baekhyun

"Hmm"

"Hyung bagaimana jika kita menjalankan rencana kita disini"luhan menoleh dengan wajah datar ke arah baekhyun.

"mau apa memangnya?"

"Kita bisa...ummm...pura-pura tidak bisa berenang lalu tenggelam, kyaaa...begitu yeollie dan sehun melihat kita, mereka pasti seperti pemeran baywatch itu. Lalu...lalu...CPR...kyaaaa, aku tidak kuat membayangkannya"baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan bergerak kesana kemari tidak jelas.

"Lakukanlah"baekhyun tersenyum lebar pada sepupunya itu "aku akan segera membeli karangan bunga atas nama kita berdua, karena kita mati muda ditangan siluman air bercelana renang ketat dan berpeluit di depan sana bila ketahuan, IDIOT"

Baehyun memberengut, tapi lampu kecil kembali menyala di dekat kepalanya. Aha

"Hyung, kalau kita pura-pura kram, mungkin saja sehun akan menggendongmu, wow, romantico"usul baekhyun

"Baek, apa otak mu bekerja mundur?cerna dengan baik kata-kata ku sebelumnya, ada seonggok manusia di depan sana, kau lihat?"luhan memutar kepala baekhyun ke arah siluman air yang sedang sibuk mengambil nilai siswa dengan wajah kaku, "nah, orang itu yang akan menelepon malaikat maut langsung jika kita ketahuan kram. Bukannya mendapat pertolongan, kita bisa ditenggelamkan bodoh"

"ah, kita pura-pura kehiangan baju bagaimana?"

"Lalu, kamu mau berlari meminta tolong sambil telanjang gitu"

"ayo kita um..."

"baek, diam atau kubius kau" baekhyun mengumpat pelan, mulutnya sudah sepanjang moncong bebek, baekhyun terus berkomat kamit saat luhan menyenggol pinggangnya pelan.

"Baek..."

"Baekhyun"

pletak...

Baekhyun menoleh dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut

"APA" teriak baekhyun

Luhan terkekeh, Ia kemudian menunjuk ke arah kanannya, mood baekhyun rusak begitu saja setelah melihat daehyun sedang berjalan bak model ke arah mereka. Daehyun tersenyum lebar sambil melambai pada baekhyun, sesekali ia bahan melempar flying kiss pada siswi yang dilewatinya. Huweek

"Morning beauty" sapa daehyun, pemuda itu mendekat dengan bangga, kaki kanannya bertumpu pada salah satu anak tangga bangku penonton, tepat di depan baekhyun. Ia bahkan sempat memberi hormat singkat ala tentara pada luhan.

"Hai hyung"

"Astaga"ujar luhan, pemuda cantik itu bergerak naik ke tingkat atas, 2 tingkat dari bangku baekhyun. Badannya bisa gatal-gatal mendengar rayuan kampung ala daehyun.

"Baekkie sayang, kenapa tidak bolos saja kelas renangnya, nanti rusak lo kulitnya"

"Kau ingin aku mengulang tes renang, idiot!"

"Wow, calm baby, calm, baekkie buas sekali pagi begini, rawrr.." luhan mengelus perutnya sambil berdoa, amit-amit.

"jauh-jauh dariku jika hanya ingin basa-basi jungs"

"Hehe, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini" daehyun menyodorkan bungkusan plastik bening berisi baju renang pada baekhyun. Baekhyun melongo, mendongak lalu kembali menunduk melihat pemberian daehyun.

"Kau pikir AKU WANITA HAH, kenapa kau berikan aku baju ini"

Duak...

Baekhyun nyaris terjerembab, jika daehyun tidak menangkapnya, luhan sang sepupu baru saja menghadiahkan tendangan cantik pada baekhyun.

"Hyung KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU"

"Aku berusaha memperbaiki otakmu saudaraku, baju itu bukan hanya untuk perempuan bodoh, ada yang untuk laki-laki. Lifeguard pantai dan kolam renang juga memakainya"

Baekhyun kembali melongo, kepalanya sedang mencerna ucapan luhan, daehyun yang ada di sebelah baekhyun nyaris tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi baekhyun.

"chanyeol...chanyeol...ayo!"sehun mendekat ke arah chanyeol, temannya itu menatap sesuatu dengan serius.

"Wah, apa itu jung daehyun?sedang apa dia?'

"Sepertinya dia memberikan sesuatu kepada baekhyun"ujar chanyeol pelan.

"Sepertinya sih begitu, tapi tumben baekhyun menerimanya?bukankah dia anti dengan daehyun, wah, sepertinya perjuangan bocah itu mulai ada hasil" sehun terkekeh melihat pemandangan di seberang kolam itu. Namun chanyeol justru terlihat berpikir serius, membuat sehun mengernyit heran.

Prittt...

suara peluit membuat sehun menarik lengan chanyeol, sehun cukup heran dengan sikap serius chanyeol barusan, biasanya chanyeol akan selalu konyol. Chanyeol sendiri mengikuti tarikan sehun dan bergeak dari tempatnya semula, tapi matanya masih menangkap semua pergerakan daehyun dan baekhyun termasuk adegan daehyun yang menangkap tubuh baekhyun saat pemuda mungil itu hampir terjatuh.

o0o

LOVE TARGET

o0o

"dasar, gara-gara kau kita bisa saja kehilangan jejak mereka"luhan mengomel, tangannya juga tidak berhenti dari kegiatan merapikan buku-buku ke dalam tas. Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas langsung mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku kan tertidur hyung, makanya karangan ku baru selesai"jawab baekhyun tidak mau kalah

Whoosah…whoosah

Luhan mengatur nafasnya, ia sedang tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat dengan bebek bereyeliner itu. Luhan lalu bergerak menuju loker dan meletakkan beberapa barang disana diikuti baekhyun,

"le-bi-h ce-pat!"ujar luhan, Baekhyun sudah tidak berani untuk membantah rusa yang dalam keadaan siap serang. Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya di dalam loker dan menyusul luhan yang berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah.

Jadi rencananya, mereka akan mengikuti pujaan hati mereka ke kedai bubble tea langganan sehun dan kedai smoothies langganan chanyeol . Informasi itu berhasil luhan himpun setelah mencuri lihat isi chat sehun dan chanyeol dari handphone sehun yang luhan ambil dari ruang ganti setelah kelas renang usai. Password handphone sehun juga berhasil ia pecahkan dengan mudah, tentu saja karena luhan hapal kebiasaan sehun dalam membuat password yang belum berubah hingga sekarang.

Luhan dan baekhyun tiba di pertigaan jalan, luhan memilih arah kanan menuju kedai buble tea sedangkan baekhyun memilih kiri menuju kedai jus dan smoothies. Mereka segera berlari menuju tujuan masing-masing sambil sesekali mengecek jam tangan mereka. Hingga setelah beberapa menit kemudian keduanya tiba di tujuan, luhan dan baekhyun sama-sama hampir kehabisan nafas, tapi apalah artinya pasokan oksigen yang mampir jarang-jarang ke paru-paru bila pertemuan dengan target cinta mereka mengalahkan semua itu.

Mereka sama-sama akan bergerak untuk masuk ke dalam kedai, jika saja bayangan wajah mereka dari kaca kedai tidak menampar mereka untuk kembali dari angan-angan manis. Dengan sigap luhan dan baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa senjata penting sebagai pertolongan pertama mereka saat genting seperti itu, kaca compact, tissue basah, tissue kering, lip balm, dan face mist. Kelas kecantikan kilat yang kakak baekhyun berikan ternyata berguna juga bagi keduanya, 'oke' batin duo imut itu mantap.

Kling…kling

Suara bel terdengar , tanda seorang masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai buble tea yang diapit deretan butik dan café. Kedai itu hanya berisi 2 buah meja untuk masing-masing 2 orang dan 1 meja lagi untuk 3 orang, lalu meja kasir yang tergabung dengan meja yang berisi tumpukan makanan ringan. Pemuda berseragam sma itu berjalan masuk untuk memesan ketika matanya menangkap sosok familiar yang sedang mengantri di hadapan meja kasir, ia tersenyum jahil lalu berjalan mengendap dan mendekat kearah sosok yang dikenalnya itu.

"apa yang kau pesan lu-han?!"ujar dengan suara berat, nafasnya bertiup hangat mengagetkan luhan yang sedang melamun

"Huwaaaa….kya…oh sehun"luhan mundur satu langkah kebelakang sambil memegangi dadanya, rusa itu kaget setengah mati,jantungnya juga berdegub tak beraturan saat ini, antara kaget dan terpesona akan suara tawa sehun yang terdengar merdu.

"sialan…sialan…kau mengagetkan ku dasar sialan"luhan memukul lengan sehun berkali-kali, pukulan yang cukup kencang bukan manja ala uke haus belaian. Sehun meringis sambil memegang lengannya saat luhan sudah selesai dengan adegan kekerasannya, luhan sendiri mendengus kesal dan memilih memesan minuman, jujur ia pikir sehun akan datang beberapa saat setelah ia selesai memesan bukannya pada saat ia masih mengantri begitu, rencananya jadi buyar dan luhan memilih melupakannya saja.

"mau pesan apa?"pelayan kedai yang berada dibalik meja kasir memanggil luhan

"1 buble tea coklat dan 1 buble tea taro"jawab luhan

"untuk diminum disini atau take away?"

"tak..."

"Diminum disini saja"sehun menjawab, luhan menaikkan alisnya bingung tapi sehun membalasnya dengan cengiran. Mereka memilih duduk di bangku untuk dua orang disisi kanan pintu masuk, mengobrol santai untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka putus 1 tahun lalu.

"rasanya masih sama yah?"ujar sehun, luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"aku yakin kau membelinya setiap hari, kenapa kau memuji rasanya?basa basimu kurang kreatif"sindir luhan

"hehe…aku memang membelinya setiap hari tapi tidak disini"

"eh…apa maksudmu tidak disini?kau punya langganan kedai lain"

"tidak juga hanya saja…ah…sudahlah"

"ish…jangan membuat penasaran"

"Wah, kau penasaran"sehun menaikkan alisnya main-main

"informasi yang kurang lengkap membuatku penasaran jadi bukan hanya tentangmu tuan oh, kucingku yang mendadak tidak jadi kencan saja aku akan penasaran"bela luhan

"Garing"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda hweee"luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela saat ia menangkap bayangan baekhyun dan chanyeol mendekat ke kedai mereka. Baekhyun terlihat tersenyum lebar saat berlari kecil memasuki kedai diikuti chanyeol beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"hai…hai"sehun hanya melirik dan memasang ekspresi datar

"Ekspresimu oh sehun, tolong dikondisikan, eh, yeol kursi dan meja itu dorong kesini"chanyeol melakukan apa yang sahabat kecilnya itu minta, dia sudah biasa dengan tingkah diva baekhyun. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah luhan sementara chanyeol duduk dihadapannya dengan kursi yang di balik disebelah sehun.

"apa-apaan ini, kenapa tidak ada snack?, kau membuatku hyungku kelaparan hantu pucat"sehun melirik sebal ke arah baekhyun yang kini membeli beberapa snack di meja kasir

"easy boy"ujar chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu sehun, ia sendiri sebenarnya sedang berusaha menahan tawa tapi demi persahabatan dan pertetanggaan maka ia tahan.

"Nah begini baru sempurna"ujar baekhyun bangga setelah meletakkan setumpuk snack di atas meja. Satu persatu snack mulai mereka cicipi, obrolan pun kembali mengalir diiringi candaan.

Plakk

Luhan memukul telapak tangan sehun yang bergerak membuka bungkusan snack, sehun memandang luhan protes, ia kembali mencoba membuka bungkusan tapi luhan malah merebut snack itu dari tangannya.

"Aku mau makan kenapa kau ambil?"

"sehun, apa kau ingin masuk rumah sakit, baca baik-baik bungkusannya!"luhan menunjukkan bagian belakang bungkusan snack pada sehun

"sudah baca?sekarang masih ingin makan?" sehun menggeleng pelan

"ini buah persik sehun, kau kan alergi, ambil yang lain saja sana"luhan mendorong beberapa bungkus snack ke arah sehun, pemuda irit ekspresi itu menggusakn kepala luhan lembut lalu mengambil snack lainnya. Sementara pasangan lainnya, baekhyun tampak menahan ekspresi kesal sambil sesekali melirik chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah sesuatu. Chanyeol mengernyit heran saat melihat telapak tangan baekhyun yang disodorkan padanya, chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi bingung,

"ke-lu-ar-kan es ba-tu i-tu da-ri mu-lut-mu!" baekhyun menatap chanyeol tajam, tangannya juga masih betah terulur di hadapan mulut chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa, ini asik baekkie"jawab chanyeol

"hentikan kebiasaan tidak sopanmu itu chanyeol, kalau nanti kau makan malam dengan orang lain bagaimana?cepat keluarkan"chanyeol menurut,ia mengeluarkan es dari mulutnya di tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak jijik, ia membungkus es batu itu dengan tissue dan membuangnya di tong sampah, baekhyun lalu membersihkan tangannya dengan tissu basah sambil tersenyum manis pada chanyeol.

"anak pintar"kini baekhyun membersihkan remah-remah makanan ringan dari mulut chanyeol yang maju beberapa senti ke depan seperti bocah.

"Hyung, setelah ini kita kemana?"

"Pulang saja bebek, aku lupa mengecek laporan inventaris klub sepak bola yang akan di bawa ke komite siswa"

"Hei, kenapa langsung pulang? Bagaimana kalau kita ke game center"ajak chanyeol

"hei, aku masih ada kerjaan, kalian sajalah kalau begitu"

"ayolah lu, kan bisa kau cek nanti malam laporan mu itu"

"sehun, aku takut ketiduran jika menunggu malam nanti"

"tidak akan, aku akan menemanimu mengerjakan lewat telepn bagaimana?"

"ummm…baekkie, kau ikut"

"aku terserah hyung saja"

"huff..baiklah"mereka segera bergerak keluar dari kedai dan berjalan menuju game center yang lama tidak mereka datangi. Jika orang-orang yang tidak mengenal mereka melihat bagaimana mereka saling berinteraksi maka orang-orang itu pasti berpikir bahwa chanyeol, baekhyun, luhan dan sehun sedang melakukan double date. Bagaimana tidak?chanyeol memeluk pundak baekhyun dengan erat , sementara tangan baekhyun berada di balik punggung chanyeol, sesekali chanyeol akan membawa badan baekhyun lebih dekat untuk menghindari orang yang hampir menyenggol badan baekhyun. Sehun dan luhan berjalan di depan mereka sambil bergandengan tangan dan sesekali melihat ke arah etalase toko menunjuk-nunjuk barang yang menurut mereka menarik.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keempat orang itu sampai di game center langganan mereka dulu sewaktu smp. Baekhyun berlari ke arah mesin karaoke diikuti chanyeol, sehun melirik luhan yang sudah mengambil tempat di balik kemudi mainan balap mobil, ia akhirnya memilih bermain berburu zombie dengan senjata mainan sebagai console. Sehun sudah menyelesaikan dua kali putaran memainkan permainan zombie itu,ia mulai bergerak mencari mainan lainnya namun berakhir di belakang kursi luhan yang masih sibuk mengomel karena kalah balapan. Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil duduk di samping luhan, menarik tangan luhan untuk kembali duduk saat si rusa sudah malas dengan kekalahan beruntunnya. Sehun memasukkan beberapa koin lalu menuntun tangan luhan untuk memegang kemudi. Kursi yang hanya bisa memuat satu orang itu dibagi untuk 2 orang dengan saling berdekatan erat, luhan sedikit memajukan posisi tubuhnya, memberi ruang pada tangan sehun yang melingkari pundaknya dan memegang kemudi yang juga ia pegang. Saat bunyi start terdengar sehun membantu luhan untuk mengemudi, dagunya ia sandarkan ada pundak luhan, tangan kirinya sibuk dengan perseneling dan mulutnya mengomando luhan untuk memberi aba-aba tentang kapan menekan gas serta rem. Mereka bahkan berhasil melakukan drift yang sempurna menjelang lap terakhir, dan tentu saja putaran kali ini sepasang mantan itu memenangkan posisi pertama.

Sebuah pelukan sehun dapatkan sebaga hadiah, luhan si pelaku masih sibuk loncat-loncat kegirangan meninggalkan sehun dan semu merah muda tipis di pipi si pucat. Luhah menarik tangan sehun menuju mesin permainan lainnya, kali ini mesin street fighter ia pilih. Luhan dan sehun melakukan beberapa babak pertandingan dengan karakter jagoan yang berbeda-beda, pertandingan berakhir dengan 5 kali kemenangan bagi sehun dan 3 kali kemenangan bagi luhan.

"ayo main air hockey"ujar baekhyun semangat, ia dan chanyeol baru saja bertanding basket setelah menyelesaikan konser abal-abal mereka. Kini mereka berempat udah berada di posisi masing di hadapan meja air hockey, bermain ganda antara sehun-luhan vs chanyeol-baekhyun. Begitu koin dimasukkan, chanyeol segera melempar pukulan pertama

Takkk…tak..tak…tak…

Pertandingan berlangsung sengit, mereka saling membalas serangan dengan baik. Terkadang chanbaek yang bersorak dan hunhan yang mendesah kecewa, lalu sebaliknya hingga score telah mencapai 20 untuk hunhan dan 19 untuk chanbaek.

Tak…

Luhan memukul ke arah baekhyun, baekhyun membalas dengan cekatan

"cara memukulmu sama seperti caramu memakai eyeliner bakkie, so gemulai"sindir luhan

"rusa binal diam kau, kau biasa berjalan dengan empat kaki kan lalu sekarang kau memegang pemukul dengan kaki depan hyung, begitu?"

"Gurauanmu receh, bebek berotot"

"mamalia pakai bulu mata palsu"

"siapa yang pakai bulu mata palsu? bulu mataku ini asli, lentik dari pabriknya, unggas bawel"

"rusa dekil"

"bebek saus cabe-cabe-an"

"rusa gagal move on"

"bebek bertepuk sebelah sirip"

"bebek tidak punya sirip, kau pikir tongkol tuna"

"bebek peking, ah tidak itu kan enak, bebek kalengan"

"deer of the dawn kepalamu. Lebih cocok deer of the midnight, rusa pergaulan bebas"

"aku ini baik hati dan anti pergaulan bebas , bebek jablay"

"aku juga, aku duta anti pergaulan bebas waktu kelas 1"

"aku duta anti narkoba"

"nilaiku selalu sempurna untuk pelajaran etika"

"etika diatas kertas doang, emang kau punya etika"

Chanyeol dan sehun melongo melihat permainan yang seketika diambil alih oleh kedua manusia pendek nan cantik itu. Mulut dan tangan mereka bergerak sama cepatnya, kadang saling mengumpat, menghina lalu tiba-tiba kampanye pergaulan bebas begitu, yang jelas tidakada tempat untuk chanyeol dan sehun bermain. Hingga tiba-tiba luhan memukul keras ke arah baekhyun yang tidak bisa ditangkap dengan baik, bola bergulir dramatis ke arah lubang gawang jika saja chanyeol tidak bertindak bak hero memberi pukulan balasan.

Tak…

Bola kembali ke tengah arena menuju daerah hunhan, luhan yang sudah melepaskan tangannya pada pemukul dan telah bersiapu untuk selebrasi terkejut melihat bola terpukul kembali ke arahnya.

Tak…

Giliran sehun menyelamatkan gawang mereka, dengan gaya ala atlet golf tiger woods, sehun membalas pukulan,

Sret..pip…pip…tettttt…

Suasana seketika hening, angka berganti pada papan led bagi pasangan hunhan. Mereka menang.

"yeayyyy"hunhan berteriak senang, secara reflek luhan melompat dalam gendongan ala koala sehun. Sehun pun seger menahan bebab tubuh luhan dan memutar tubuh keduanya sambil bersorak senang.

"Hiks…hiksss….huwaaaa…yeolllie, aku kebobolan…lubangku kebobolan…hiksss…ini salah yeollie"

Chanyeol gelagapan, pemilik arcade tampak keluar dari balik pintu kasir dan melihat ke arah baekhyun yang menangis meraung-raung. "baekkie…sudahlah ayo bangun, ini kan hanya permainan"chanyeol berusaha menenangkan baekhyun sambil tersenyum canggung kearah bapak pemilik arcade yang menatapnya tajam seolah anak perawannya dicuri laki-laki jahanam.

"hiks…permainan?jadi bagi chanyeol ini hanya main-main, ini serius yeollie, aku serius, dan yeollie hanya main-main, YEOLLIE JAHAT, HUWAAAA…"tangis baekhyun makin pecah, tatapan pemilik arcademaki tajam, pasangan gila di depanya makin cuek dan situasi makin salah kaprah.

"baekkie kita kan memang sedang main, tempat ini saja namanya game center, berarti tempat bermain kan?"

"lalu kenapa kita kesini?kalau jadinya seperti ini baekkie tidak mau, YEOLLIE JAHAT"

Chanyeol gerah, si jangkung segera menggendong yang lebih mungil seperti karung beras dan berjalan keluar game center. Begitu melewati bapak pemilik game center, pria paruh baya itu berujar dengan tegas.

"jadilah pria jantan dan bertanggung jawab, jangan melakukan hal tidak senonoh lagi di game center,anak muda"

Rasanya chanyeol mau menangis, mereka kan hanya bermain air hockey tadi dan bukan ena-ena, nah, bagian mananya yang senonoh. Arghhh…

"sudahlah baekkie,kita kan hanya main tadi, kenapa menangis kencang begitu, bikin malu ah"luhan mengusap mata sepupunya lembut, baekhyun juga sudah kembali tenang. Keempat orang itu berjalan pulang setelah merasa cukup bermain, luhan tampak memeluk baekhyun, berjalan di depan sehun dan chanyeol yang mengekori keduanya.

"hyung, ayo ke mini market, kita kan belum mengisi kulkas, banyak yang habis"ajak baekhyun

"ayo"luhan menoleh kebelakang, memberi kode pada sehun dan chanyeol bahwa mereka akan menuju minimarket di seberang jalan. Chanyeol dan sehun menunggu di meja depan minimarket, sementara baekhyun dan luhan berbelanja untuk keperluan mereka di apartemen. Luhan bergerak ke arah deretan susu bubuk dengan keranjang ditangannya, tidak lama kemudian baekhyun menghampiri luhan dengan beberapa buah segar dari rak diujung lain minimarket. "buah, susu, sereal, vitamin, ummm….makanan kaleng, beras, ramen, jus, lalu makanan siap saji, apalagi yang kurang yah?"tanya luhan

"hyung, yogurt dan kopi belum kita ambil"luhan mengiyakan, duo pemuda ala ibu-ibu rumah tangga itu bergerak ke deretan rak lainnya yang memiliki mesin pendingin. Luhan sudah mengambil kopi bubuk insant tapi ia juga menginginkan kopi siap minum untuk diberikan pada sehun dan chanyeol yang masih setia menunggu mereka belanja. Baekhyun tampak sibuk memilih yogurt saat luhan merasa mengenali pemuda dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan mereka sedang berdiri di depan kasir, terlihat mengantri dengan 3 buah keranjang penuh barang.

"Kyungsoo-ya"luhan memanggil kyungsoo, pemuda yang ia kenali tadi, kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum seraya melambai pada luhan.

"kau sedang belanja?"tanya luhan, pemuda rusa itu berjongkok di hadapan keranjang belanja kyungsoo,sedikit membenahi beberapa barang yang hampir jatuh karena sesak.

"Iya, kau sendiri?"

"aku juga, baekhyun yang membawa keranjangnya, ia masih sibuk dengan yogurt"kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"ngomong-ngomong untuk apa barang sebanyak ini?"lanjut luhan

"untuk anak panti asuhan, mereka baru saja mendapat dana dan aku membantu berbelanja keperluan mereka"

"Pantas saja sebanyak ini, eh, tapi dengan apa kau membawanya?apa kau diantar dengan mobil?"

"uhm..uhm..tidak, aku naik skuterku tadi"

"HAH, apa kau mau kecelakaan?"ujar luhan, ia segera membantu kyungsoo mengangkat keranjang belanja ke atas meja kasir saat antrian tiba pada giliran mereka.

"Ada apa hyung, eh, kyungie?sedang apa disini?rumahmu bukannya jauh dari sini?"tanya baekhyun

"belanja untuk panti asuhan baekkie,lihat, burung hantu ini membawa banyak barang tapi ingin membawanya menggunakan skuter"

"APA?DENGAN SKUTER KECILMU ITU?kau mau akrobat?"sahut baekhyun terkejut

"terus mau bagaimana lagi?"

"bagaimana ya?aku tidak bawa mobil, ummm, aha sebentar"luhan berlari keluar, menghampiri chanyeol dan sehun lalu menarik tangan keduanya kedalam mini market.

"Ada apa lu…eh…kyungie"

"kyungsoo"

"Hai sehun, hai chanyeol, kalian juga disini?"

"iya, kami diluar tadi,jadi ada apa ini?"

"begini sehun, apa bisa kalian bantu bawa barang-barang belanjaan kyungsoo. Kalian lihat kan ia tidak mungkin membawa semua ini naik skuter"

"antarkan dia ke panti asuhan ya yeollie"

"Tentu, akan kami antar,sini biar ku bawa"

"kau langsung naik skuter saja kyungsoo, kami akan menyusul dengan taksi"

"eh, aku jadi tidak enak kalau begini"

"apanya yang tidak enak kyungie, ada-ada saja"sehun segera membawa dua kantong belanja di tangannya,disusul chanyeol dengan dua kantong belanja lainnya. Chanyeol bahkan membukakan pintu minimarket untuk kyungsoo, luhan dan baekhun menyusul keluar setelahnya dan menghampiri kyungsoo yang sedang memakai helm.

"Hati-hati ya kyung"ujar luhan, kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menjalankan skuternya pelan disamping sehun dan chanyeol yang berjalan kaki ke arah jalan besar dengan kantong belanja di tangan mereka.

"Hah, ayo pulang hyung"

"ayo"

Kedua pemuda mungil itu berjalan pulang tanpa suara,hingga baekhyun teringat sesuatu

"hyung"

"Hmmm…"

"mereka bahkan tidak pamit pada kita"

"iya, mereka langsung pergi"

"tidak menengok ke belakang juga"

"iya, mereka sibuk dengan belanjaan kyungie"

"kita…kita ditinggalkan lagi yah hyung"

"huff…mereka kan menolong orang baekkie"

"iya…ya, kita tidak boleh berpikir negatif seharusnya yah"

"uhum"

"tapi kan, hanya melambai saja tidak berat hyung"

"mereka lupa baekkie"

"ah, lupa, benar juga"

Luhan dan baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, berhenti berjalan, membiarkan angin malam bertiup melewati tubuh mereka yang masih memakai seragam tipis sejak siang tadi.

"HUWAAA…EOMMAAA"teriak duo patah hati itu dengan suara cempreng, mereka berlari sambil terisak menuju gedung apartemen, mengagetkan burung hantu yang baru saja akan mengeluarkan suaranya.

'Kalau begini bayangan ditelepon nanti malam sudah pasti batal'batin luhan

'kalau begini bayangan diantar chanyeol sampe rumah dan buatin yeollie kopi hangat seperti calon istri idaman hangus sudah, tercerai berai,buyar,tamat , the end'batin baekhyun

Sekali lagi dalam catatan keduanya

THIRD MISSION : FAILED lagi

* * *

TBC

Terima kasih buat yang fav, follow, comment, sayang, cinta, rindu, gregetan sama ff ini dan duo cabe-rusa

Terima kasih buat 'all amazing people' yang udah mampir ke kedai 'LOVE TARGET'

Byuniechan94, apink464, yayahunnie, oh sanny7, byunjaehyunee, sehunluhan0494, arifahohse, .58 , hannie222, sehuboo17, GENDUT, lulusehun1423, cherry, shapireblur,

OSH-OLH haedsipeo: nanti ada chapter yang nyeritain itu kok. Soon

Maaf soal typo-typo yang berserakan dan luput dari mata author

Maafken juga kalo ada nama yang belum kesebut #authortidaktelitiyawla

Terima kasih #kasihwinklubaek


	4. Chapter 4

Love target 4

Mission?

Yaoi

"Morninggggggg…." Suara sapaan dengan not Bb5 menyeruak nyaring di kantin pada jam istirahat. Chen alias jongdae alias kotak alias kubus alias s3 masuk dengan tingkat percaya diri maksimal, menyapa hampir setiap orang yang ada di kantin dengan nama. Matanya mulai berkeliling untuk mencari tempat duduk yang pas

"Bukan….bukan….bukan…"tunjuk jongdae pada beberapa tempat duduk, beberapa orang yang mengajaknya bergabung mendadak lesu bilamana jari telunjuk jongdae melewati tempat mereka begitu saja.

"Sempurna" jongdae menyengir lebar, di suatu bagian kantin terdapatlah dua orang uke yang akan menjadi partner jongdae mengobrol siang itu.

"ada yang belajar, ada yang kenalan, ada yang pendekatan, dan ada yang patah hati"tunjuk jongdae pada lubaek.

"Fuhhh…fuhhh,ya ampun ada aura patah hati dan gagal move on disini"tangan jongdae mengibas-ngibas asap imajiner di atas kepala lubaek.

"baek…kau sedang mood membunuh orang?"

"aku tidak ada tenaga hyung, kau saja"

"kalau satu dua pukulan aku masih sanggup, kemari kau kubus"jongdae reflek mengambil jarak mundur.

"dasar tukang ancam"dengusnya

"jongdae kim, silahkan log out dari sini sebelum eyeliner baekhyun luntur karena keringat habis me-reshape wajahmu jadi limas"

"log out kalian bilang?kalian mabuk ya tadi malam?kasihannnnn…kenyataan hidup memang berat wahai uke-uke malang. Sini pundakku siap membantu"

Zingggg….

Tatapan tajam langsung terlempar, jongdae bergidik. Bercandanya tidak direspon dengan tangan terbuka.

Srett…jongdae menggeser bokong baekhyun dengan santai.

"Duh dasar mantan sipir. Tanpa berlama-lama, ehem…ehem…saya kim jongdae, yang kebetulan sudah dikenal dan terkenal, teman satu sekolah dasarmu byun baek dan teman satu sma kalian berdua. Saya dataaaaang kesini dengan maksud membantu, Tanya apa saja akan saya jawab, segala macam informasi mulai dari gerbang depan sekolah dengan pak penjaga yang baru kawin lagi sampai ruang kepala sekolah yang takut sama istri. Mulai dari murid kelas 10 yang baru masuk bulan kemarin sampai alumni dua tahun lalu. Silahkan Tanya, saya jawab, bagaimana…bagaimana…"

all you can know 'jongdae' adalah julukan bagi jongdae sejak sd. Si muka unta itu entah bagaimana memiliki banyak informasi tentang penghuni sekolah, semua informasinya berbayar alias tidak gratis tapi keaslian informasinya dapat dipastikan. Reputasinya bahkan bisa disandingkan dengan badan intelejen Negara. Bukan hal baru jika banyak yang ingin dekat dengannya karena ingin tahun gossip terbaru seputar sekolah.

Lubaek jelas tergiur, tawaran gratis dari informan paling menjanjikan se-antero sekolah bukanlah hal yang mudah dikesampingkan.

1 menit…

1 menit lebih….

1 menit lebihhh…

1 men…dan jongdae tidak kuat

Reputasinya akan dipertaruhkan jika dua makhluk sependek dirinya itu tidak kunjung bertanya

"baiklah kawan-kawan, aku tidak akan bertanya soal apa warna favorit pujaan hati kalian. Jadi mmm…bagaimana dengan apakah klub apa yang sedang mereka ikuti saat ini?"

Lubaek mengangguk 'oke mereka tahu'pikir jongdae peka

"bagaimana dengan jadwal kelas?"

Lubaek mengangguk

"mereka sedang dekat dengan siapa?"

Lubaek memutar bola matanya malas

"hehehe…jelas kalian tahu. tukang jualan cd dekat sekolah saja tahu"

"aha…apa kalian tahu kegiatan mereka setelah pulang sekolah"

Lubaek mengangguk

"dasar stalker mengerikan. Sasaeng fans gila"

"Keparat" lubaek kompak menjawab

"fiuhh…jadi apa kalian tahu juga mereka sekarang sedang apa?"

Ding…dong… jongdae berhasil menembus pertahanan. Reputasinya aman sentosa. Lubaek tampak melirik satu sama lain mencari jawaban.

"Mereka memangnya sedang apa?" Tanya baekhyun lirih

"Perpustakaan"

"Hah"

"Perpustakaan. Mengerjakan lirik music"

"Lirik music?untuk apa?mereka kan bukan anggota klub music"

"menurutmu?"jongdae melempar pandangan seolah mengatakan 'masa-kalian-tidak-tahu'

"Kyungsoo"koor lubaek bersamaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"ding…dong…deng… kyungsoo kan sedang menyiapkan penampilan klub kita di festival musim semi 2 bulan lagi. Bocah itu meminta tolong chanyeol untuk menuliskan lirik lagu. Dan jika ada chanyeol dan kyungsoo maka akan ada…"

"Sehun" luhan semangat. Binar rusanya terlihat lagi

"anak pintar. Jadi…"

"Jadiiiii" ujar lubaek serempak

"Jadiiiii"

"Jadiiii"Lubaek masih membeo

Oke…mereka tidak peka

"kalian kenapa masih duduk manis dihadapanku?"

Whusssshhhh….

Ngokkk..

Jongdae bersumpah dia baru saja mendengar suara katak mendengus. Orang yang berbagi meja dengannya tadi sudah menghilang cepat ke perpustakaan.

'Astaga…dungu bersaudara' lubaek terlihat berdiri kebingungan di depan pintu ganda perpustakaan. Mereka pasti kehabisan alasan untuk masuk dan mengganggu chansoohun di dalam.

'humm..apa jadinya dunia tanpa kau jongdae'bangga jongdae dalam hati. Rencana mereka berjalan lancar tak kurang dari lima menit. Kyungsoo sedang dibawa jongdae ke ruang klub dengan alasan ada yang ingin dibahas, jongdae memberi isyarat aman dengan jarinya, lubaek bisa dengan leluasa bergerilya mendekat ke pujaan hati masing-masing tanpa gangguan.

Beberapa detakan jarum jam kemudian

Sehun dan luhan tertidur seperti bayi di sudut salah satu rak buku. Kepala luhan bersandar nyaman pada bahu kokoh sehun, sementara kepala sehun miring ke arah kepala luhan tanpa menjadikan kepala luhan sebagai sandaran. Pasangan yang mereka tunggu masih sibuk menulis lagu tanpa menghiraukan bahwa ada orang lain yang menunggu untuk segera pulang.

Kriekk..

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka, memberi tempat bagi kepala mungil dengan sepasang mata khas burung hantu untuk melongok kedalam. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar melihat orang yang dia cari.

"Chanyeol"panggil kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang dimaksud menegakkan kepalanya melihat kyungsoo mendekat "hai kyungie, sebentar lagi selesai kok" kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti seraya mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan chanyeol.

Dukk…

"baek. Kenapa kepalamu kau benturkan?"chanyeol dan kyungsoo terkejut saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara kepala baekhyun yang menunduk hingga membentur meja perpustakaan dengan cukup keras. Hup, jempol lentiknya terangkat. "Aku tidak apa-apa. All is good"jawab baekhyun dengan kepala yang masih menempel pada meja.

'timing burung hantu ini memang luar biasa. Tiba-tiba aku jadi capek'pikir baekhyun

"baekkie, kau baik?"

"baikkkkkk…sekali?!lanjutkan saja channie, anggap aku angin buangan ac. Hehe" chanyeol menggusak kepala baekkie sambil terkekeh, mengira baekhyun sedang melempar candaan, padahal saat ini baekhyun sedang berusaha menahan air mata sebesar pipil jagung rebus yang berusaha keluar, 'S**T' baekhyun sedang tidak ingin menjadi aktris telenovela dengan tangisan cengeng saat ini.

"baekkieeee…"suara lengkingan luhan menggema di seluruh perpustakaan yang sepi. "Bae…SHIT"luhan mengerem mendadak begitu sampai di meja chanyeol dan baekhyun (tadinya)

"yeah shit" sahut baekhyun dengan suara sedikit teredam meja kayu. Penggila eyeliner itu masih betah menunduk menempel meja. "hehehe… hai kyungie kukira kau masih di ruang vocal, kenapa kesini?"Tanya luhan mengambil tempat di sebelah kyungie.

"Pekerjaanku di sana sudah selesai jadi aku ke sini. Anggota lain sudah pulang, aku sendirian deh"kyungsoo tersenyum lebar khasnya, membuat luhan benar-benar-benar-benar jadi tidak tega kalau ingin kesal.

"lu..eh..hai kyungie"kini giliran sehun yang menyapa kyungsoo, berbeda 1800 dari cara luhan tadi, sehun bahkan berlari ke arah kyungsoo.

"sehunnnn, disini enak ramai. Tadi aku sendirian"

"malangnya"ujar sehun feat. Chanyeol bersamaan plus tampak prihatin.

DUKKK.

Wajah luhan menempel ke meja, nasib malang baekhyun menimpa dirinya juga.

"kalian kenapa mencium meja begitu, kalian baik?"Tanya sehun heran

HUPP, jempol kedua sepupu itu serentak naik

"OK"jawab mereka bersamaan, yup, sama-sama kehabisan energy, suara, dan harapan untuk berduaan dengan pujaan hati

"SHIT"baekhan kompak mengumpat tiba-tiba.

Let's skip their sad moment and their cursing time…

Hujan tiba-tiba saja turun lebat, ditambah angin kencang saat 5 orang dengan status rumit berniat pulang.

"ya ampun?!"kyungsoo menepuk dahinya, ada sesuatu yang terlupakan sepertinya.

"apa nya yang ya ampun, burung?"Tanya luhan sedikit terkejut

"Hantu"tambah baekhyun malas.

"Aku lupa menutup jendela ruang vocal"

"WHAT"kini baekHan yang berteriak. Kedua uke berisik itu segera berlari kearah ruang vocal di susul ketiga orang lainnya.

JENG… JENG

BaekHan terdiam dengan mulut menganga di depan pintu ruang vocal. Air hujan menggenang di lantai, map-map berisi lagu untuk latihan basah kuyup dengan sempurna belum lagi air yang menyiprat ke arah lemari kaca tempat penyimpanan piala, piagam dan sertifikat penghargaan yang rapuh terhadap air dan lembab.

Baekhan segera mengambil pel, dan perlengkapan OB lainnya dari ruang pembersih. Lengan seragam dan ujung celana mereka singsing tinggi-tinggi, sepatu sudah terlepas, menyisakan kaki telanjang dengan kuku hasil medicure terlihat jelas.

"baek, ayo?!"ajak luhan mantap

"Yes, sir-hyung"baekhyun segera menutup jendela besar yang masih terbuka lebar, yang membuat air hujan masuk dengan leluasa. Luhan mulai menyapu air keluar dari ruang vocal dengan alat seperti pel namun dengan ujung tipis persegi panjang.

"Kalian sedang lihat apa?AYO BANTU LAMBAT"teriak baekhyun. Ketiga orang yang masih terpaku di depan pintu itu gelagapan. Chanyeol segera bergerak membantu baekhyun, sehun menuju luhan dan kyungsoo menuju meja besar di tengah yang berisi kertas-kertas partitur.

"diangkat sehunie, bukan di dorong" ujar luhan kesal. Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Jangan Cuma ngangguk,CE-PAT ANGKAT" luhan menunjuk lemari kayu yang isinya sudah dikeluarkan semuanya. Dagunya terangkat tinggi dan matanya melotot. Luhan sedang dalam mode ibu mertua saat ini. Lebih baik menurut.

Baekhyun juga sedang sibuk mengelap lantai dan meja, berkas-berkas berisi lagu sudah dia bawa keluar dan dikeringkan di depan kipas. Baekhyun justru berbanding terbalik dari luhan yang akan jadi cerewet saat serius, sang sepupu akan diam tanpa suara dan bertampang datar. Aura baekhyun otomatis membuat chanyeol bekerja tanpa henti, seperti ada tekanan mental jika dia tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak untuk bekerja. Si jangkung bahkan merinding beberapa kali saat meregangkan ototnya.

Kyungsoo berada di luar kelas dengan tumpukan piala yang sedikit lembab, ia mengelapnya satu persatu dan kadang menggunakan hairdryer dari ruang kelas kecantikan yang ia pinjam. Ia merasa bersalah karena ceroboh, setiap kali ia masuk ruang klub maka akan terdengar maaf. Hal itu sampai membuat luhan jengah "kyung, berhenti meminta maaf! Ruangan ini tidak akan kering karena dimintakan maaf. Kau salah, dan kau tahu itu. Itu cukup. Baekhyun saja yang hampir membakar ruang ganti klub hapkido, tidak pernah meminta maaf sebanyak dirimu. Kerjakan saja. Yang penting selesai"

Zing…baekhyun melempar tatapan laser ala star wars pada hyung-nya. Yang ditatap justru menatap baekhyun dengan aura hitam pekat "Apa? **KAU-MAU-MENYANGKAL-DOSAMU-ANAK-MUDA** "luhan menggunakan suara dalamnya. Tatapan baekhyun segera berganti menjadi mata puppy, ia kalah, demi apapun ia kalah. FIX.

Jedug

Untuk kesekian kalinya, sebuah kepala sukses membentur sesuatu. Kepala kecil baekhyun bertemu kayu, kali ini tidak sengaja, saat ia berada di dalam lemari untuk mengeringkan bagian dalam lemari yang terasa lembab. chanyeol segera membuang lap pel yang ia pegang dan menghampiri baekhyun dramatis. "Baekkieeeee"chanyeol mengguncang tubuh baekhyun pelan sambil menahan kepalanya.

"Heol, kalian sedang syuting drama?baekkie hanya terbentur lemari bukan jatuh ke jurang. Berlebihan sekali anak muda jaman sekarang. Ck..ck..ck"

Chanyeol mengabaikan ocehan luhan, matanya focus pada kepala baekhyun yang sedikit benjol.

"Yeollie…sakit"rengek baekhyun. Fiuhhh…chanyeol meniup kepala baekhyun berharap rasa sakit di kepala sahabat kecilnya berkurang.

"dasar drama?!"cibir luhan, matanya kembali focus pada lemari kayu lain. Luhan mencoba mengelapnya dengan lap kering, dengan mengerahkan konsentrasi penuh, setiap bagian lemari dikeringkan dengan sempurna. Hitung-hitung membersihkan ruang klub yang sudah sedikit berdebu.

"Lu…"

"Hmmm…"

"Lu…"

"Diam dan kerja saja sehun"

"Lu…"

"APA?"

cratt….

Tepat saat luhan menoleh, sehun menyipratkan air dari tangannya yang basah kuyup.

"Kau…"

Cratt…

Sehun menyipratkan kembali air, kali ini dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak.

"Sehuuuuun… bajuku jadi basah. Ish…kau ini…sehunnnn…airnya masuk mataku"rengek luhan

"sehunn"

"Iya…iya…pfftt"sehun tertawa geli, baju seragam luhan tampak basah di beberapa bagian dan hal itu membuat luhan memasang ekpresi lucu karena tidak nyaman. Pemuda yang pucat mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celana, mendekat ke arah luhan yang berusaha membuka matanya yang kemasukan air. Tangan sehun berada di tengkuk luhan, mencoba menahan gerakan luhan sementara ia mengelap wajah luhan yang basah.

"Sudah bisa buka mata?"luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sebuah anggukan menunjukkan bahwa penghlihatan telah kembali normal, wajahnya masih menghadap ke arah sehun yang tersenyum lembut, namun tangannya terlihat meraba sesuatu. Balas dendam

Splash…

Luhan tidak akan mau mengalah dalam keadaan serius begitu, seember air hasil perasan air hujan sukses memandikan sehun. Jumlahnya hanya seperempat ember namun cukup untuk membuat rambut sehun basah seperti habis keramas. Perang air pun dimulai saat sehun membalas sang mantan dengan air dari ember di dekatnya. Mereka saling membalas dengan senyum lebar dari wajah stoic sehun dan rengutan lucu dari wajah bayi luhan.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan masuk kembali ke ruang klub saat kekacauan menggelikan justru didapatinya. Sehun-luhan sibuk bermain air , disudut lain tampak chanyeol sedang bermain ala ski air dengan baekhyun di lantai yang licin. Kyungsoo memilih mengendikkan bahunya cuek lalu kembali keluar mengurusi pekerjaan sebelumnya.

1 setengah jam setelahnya, ruang klub telah berhasil dijinakkan. Hujan pun telah berhenti dan kelima orang itu memutuskan untuk pulang. Sehun menemani luhan dan baekhyun pulang sementara chanyeol mengantar pulang kyungsoo dengan skuter milik kyungsoo.

"terima kasih sehun" ucap luhan begitu mereka tiba di rumah lubaek, baekhyun telah masuk terlebih dahulu untuk mandi air hangat, tubuh anak itu tidak tahan dingin. "sama-sama, masuklah"

"Eh, jaketmu sehun"luhan menunjuk bomber jaket milik sehun yang ia pakai.

"memangnya kenapa?pakai saja dulu, besok jika sudah kering dan tidak ingin kau pakai, yah, bawa saja padaku. Siapa tahu hujan lagi, kau kan tidak punya jaket tebal" sukses. luhan merona dibuatnya dengan opacity 100%, terhitung sudah 400 hari sejak terakhir kali ia memakai jaket sehun. Rejeki tidak kemana. Adem banget rasanya hati lulu.

"akan kucuci" ujar luhan sedikit berteriak saar sehun sudah berjalan menjauh, "terserah kau saja" jawab sehun dengan lambaian tangan seraya menyuruh luhan masuk. Luhan masih memandang punggung sehun yang sedikit berlari hingga ujung jalan, tahu bahwa sehun pasti juga kedinginan.

"Eh sehun sudah pulang hyung?"Tanya baekhyun, bocah itu sudah selesai mandi. Rambut basahnya menetes dengan seksi nan menggoda, sayang seribu sayang orang yang ingin digoda sedang membonceng burung hantu favoritnya pulang dan yang ada hanya sepupu yang masih sibuk mengendus jaket milik mantan.

Ding…dong…

"Eh, baek sepertinya ada orang?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya 3600, sudah pasti orang yang membunyikan bel. Bilang saja baekhyun yang disuruh buka pintu.

Ceklek

"ada yang bisa kau ganggu malam begini tuan tamu?" baekhyun inginnya sih marah, itu rencananya. Tapi begitu orang yang dimaksud menoleh perlahan bak actor drama ditambah hoodie di kepala dan lampu jalan nan samar-samar.

"Baek…"demi apa….untung tak kemana, rejeki tidak ketinggalan di perempatan komplek. Chanyeol…iya park chanyeol kini sedang berdiri sambil mengeratkan jaketnya di depan pagar rumah. Senyum khas, mata bulat, tubuh tegap dipertegas lewat jaket tebal berhoodie gelap, rambut sedikit basah karena gerimis. Chanyeol sempurna di mata byun baekhyun.

"Yeollie…"mata tanpa eyeliner itu membulat heboh, mulutnya sudah tidak bisa menutup. Terkejut tentu saja. Rumah baru chanyeol berlainan arah dengannya, apalagi sang pangeran baru saja mengantar kyungsoo pulang. Itu semacam kau menyetir ke barat sementara rumahmu di barat daya tapi kau memilih ke timur lewat timur laut. JAUH PEMIRSA.

"Ini"sebungkus plastic putih disodorkan chanyeol pada baekhyun lewat pagar.

"Tunggu, aku bukakan pagar ya" ujar baekhyun begitu sadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Eh..tidak apa-apa baek aku hanya sebentar"

"Ish kau ini. Aku yang tidak mau. Jadinya seperti aku ini napi atau hewan di kebun binatang jika kau memberikan sesuatu lewat lubang pagar begitu tau"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, cara pikir baekhyun seunik biasanya. "Omong-omong ini apa yeollie?"

"Vitamin c dan obat penurun panas, kau kan tidak tahan hujan, dan biasanya pasti langsung demam. Jadi aku belikan tadi"

Astaga…calon suami idaman, ideal, idola, incaran, impian, istrimu ada disini park…calon nyonya park…rawrrrr….baekkie gak tahan.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu yah. Bye"

Baekhyun masih di depan pagar bahkan hingga chanyeol telah lama menghilang dari pandangan mata. Hanya beberapa menit tapi warna merah di pipinya sudah tidak bisa ditahan, degup jantung pun tidak mendukung menyamarkan rasa senangnya. Oh…jatuh cinta

Sementara baekhyun sedang tertunduk malu dengan kaki terayun manja, dengan tiba-tiba sahutan menggelegar dari uke lain yang berbagi atap dan nasib dengannya menggaung

"Yak…BYUN BEBEK…KAU MEMASAK RAMEN DAN MENINGGALKANNYA HINGGA KERING ARGHHHHH…."

Baekhyun segera lari terbirit ke dalam rumah. Ia lupa masakan ramennya. Bisa habis semua peruntungan tahun itu di tangan rusa liar malam ini. 'Baekkie tidak mau jadi lauk pedamping malam ini ya kylie ya kendall jenner'

Jadi

Misi kali ini

Wait…

Misi?

 **Tidak ada misi**

Luhan mau ceramah dan baekhyun sedang berlutut di depan kompor.

Sekian

Bye

Muah

#RIPRAMENLAUKMAKANMALAM

#RIPTELINGABAEKHYUN

* * *

hai

terima kasih

sampai jumpa lagi

#bow

#pyong


	5. Chapter 5

**Love target 5**

 **Hero?white-horse prince?**

YAOI

Muah ^-^

Warning : Typos

* * *

 **Srakk**

Daun-daun kering yang bertumpuk di sepanjang trotoar berterbangan karena tendangan super manis dari pemuda pendek yang sangat menolak disebut pendek, the one and only, byun baekhyun. Bibir mencebik, gerutuan terus terdengar sejak keluar dari rumahnya menuju sekolah. Penyebab mood jeleknya bukan yoda jangkung kesayangannya, sang sepupulah yang merusak moodnya pagi itu dan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Entah kenapa, sudah terhitung seminggu ini luhan menghilang lebih pagi dari biasa untuk ke sekolah.

 **siuuuuuttt...**

Siulan main-main membuat kepala baekhyun menoleh penasaran, siapa tahu ada fans tampan yang menggoda pagi begini. wow...sepertinya peruntungan baekhyun masih berlanjut hingga hari itu. Chanyeollah yang memanggil baekhyun dengan siulan menggoda barusan, dengan cengiran lebar si jangkung menyapa baekhyun seraya mendekat, sehun mengekor di belakang dengan pandangan tertuju pada psp di tangan.

"Baekkie"

"Yeollie" sahut baekhyun 'jangan memerah...jangan memerah...byun baekhyun, pipimu bukan pantat babi...jangan memerah...elegan-lah...ele-'

"Kenapa sendirian baek?"

"Ah, luhan hyung ada urusan pagi-pagi tadi. dia berangkat duluan"

Baekhyun menjawab sesuai arahan luhan seminggu sebelumnya

Flashbacks

 _"Ingat bebek, jangan bilang-bilang pada siapapun kalau aku berangkat lebih dulu ke sekolah pagi buta begini, mengerti"_

 _"Memangnya hyung kenapa berangkat pagi-pagi begini. Kau tidak mungkin sedang part time di sekolah kan?apa kau mau mengambil jawaban ujian dari ruang guru?atau jangan-jangan hyung mau menyabotase ruang klub basket karena masih gagal move on dari sehun-mu?"_

 _Datar sedatar triplek ekspresi luhan saat ini "otak penuh drama siang favorit ibu rumah tangga-mu itu tolong jangan praktekan pada kehidupan ku"_

 _"Dan jangan sok curiga, otak mu tidak sampai bebek"_

 **Roarrrrr...**

hyung gilaaaaa, setahu baekhyun nilai-nilai sekolahnya bagus. Baekhyun juga masih masuk dalam ranking 10 besar, berarti otaknya tidak jalan di tempat kan?enak saja sepupu beda bulannya mengatai secara tidak langsung bahwa otak byunbaek bodoh.

"heh, sepupu luhan"jentikan jari sehun di depan wajah baekhyun, mengeluarkan baekhyun dari segala gerutuan dan komplain pada rusa yang entah sedang apa di sekolah.

"Heh, mantan luhan"dengus baekhyun dengan membalas jentikan jari sehun, "jangan menjentikan jari di depan wajahku. Harga diri-ku terluka kau tahu"

"Dasar ratu drama"cibir sehun

"Ngomong-ngomong sepupu-mu kemana pagi-pagi?kalian selalu bersama kan?"

"Entah, yang aku tahu dia sedang ada urusan. Sibuk. Memangnya kau pikir dunianya akan berputar padamu terus begitu"baekhyun mengucapkan bagian terakhir celotehnya dengan pelan, bahkan nyaris berbisik

"Apa?urusan?memang apa yang buka jam segini?lapangan futsal hanya buka pagi saat weekend, lalu pertokoan jelas baru buka siang nanti..."sehun yang paling irit kalimat, saat ini justru cerewet bukan main. Baekhyun yang memegang rekor banyak mulut saja sampai heran dibuatnya. Tapi yang paling mengganggu selain suara bass berat khas om-om kepala 4 milik sehun adalah pertanyaannya. Baekhyun tidak di briefing untuk menjawab pertanyaan begitu banyak dari mantan luhan.

bibir baekhyun maju perlahan

Langkahnya mundur seirama

Bibir baekhyun mencebik lebih panjang

Pertanyaan sehun masih berlanjut

Langkah baekhyun semakin jauh, dan...

"AKU TiDAK TAHUuuuuuuuu. Dasar cinta lama masih sisa"baekhyun meledak. Angkat bendera putih. Kakinya segera berjalan cepat ke arah sekolah.

Chanhun melongo kaget dengan baekhyun yang uring-uringan. Hanya sehun sih yang sepenuhnya melongo, chanyeol justru sedang terpaku pada pemandangan luar biasa di depannya. Bokong sempurna baekhyun, posisi baekhyun berjalan cepat serta sesekali menghentak manja telah berhasil menyita dunia pagi chanyeol. Bokong bulat nian Gemes-able itu bergerak naik turun seperti melon para siswi, bedanya hanya pada lokasi tentu saja. Celana seragam yang seharusnya beraura edukasi justru terlihat seperti latex costume untuk catwoman.

 **Glek**

Chanyeol tidak sekotor daehyun yang memiliki jadwal rutin melihat av, tapi dia 100% anak jantan yang sehat jasmani dan rohani, buktinya ada pada bagian depan tubuhnya yang terasa berubah ukuran secara perlahan tapi pasti. Shit double shit triple shit.

masih terlalu pagi untuk ereksi sesi dua, siallll, hormon pertumbuhan sialan. Chanyeol segera berlari menyusul langkah baekhyun, berada di belakang justru membuat ia akan kehilangan akal seharian. 'Hiks...aku tidak mau istirahat makan siang berakhir di kamar mandi astaga. Tidak elit sekali'. Poor chanyeol dan dedeknya.

Hingga koridor depan kelas, sehun masih setia membombardir baekhyun dengan analisa ala-ala, baekhyun masih setia berusaha menghiraukan dengan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri masih berjuang menyelamatkan akal sehat, cara ampuh yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah Plak...plak, menampar diri sendiri.

"Baek, apa kau tidak takut hyung-mu terkena pengaruh buruk?ini masih pagi. Kau tidak khawatir...bla...bla..." sehun mengoceh di belakang baekhyun

"Chan...kenapa?sakit?pusing?mimpi buruk? Chanyeol...yeollliiiiiiieeee, jangan jalan cepat-cepat. Kakiku pendek yoda bodoh. Bla...bla..."rengek baekhyun di belakang chanyeol

"Huump...hahhh...hump...haaahhhh"Chanyeol di posisi terdepan sedang konsentrasi mengatur nafas seperti kontraksi melahirkan.

"Kalian sedang reka ulang gimik komedi akhir minggu? Kenapa berjalan berurutan begitu, berbicara berbarengan pula. hahaha...Pakai blocking lagi!" Suara cempreng nan familiar milik sumber masalah berhasil menghentikan langkah ketiga orang yang masih betah main kereta-keretaan. Mereka terdiam menatap luhan yang duduk manis di atas meja, ekpresi mereka kosong, bertahan beberapa detik lalu...

 **Tringgg...**

"Pagi hyung, minggir dari meja ku!"seperti efek domino pada grup dance, baekhyun membuka suara seraya mengambil duduk semeja dengan luhan, memecah formasi kereta-keretaan. Sehun menjadi orang berikutnya yang bergerak dengan ber-manuver ke sisi lain kelas mengambil duduk di meja kedua dari depan yang juga diikuti chanyeol. Kedua seme sepertinya berhasil menetralisir ekpresi masing-masing, ekpresi penasaran sehun dan nafsu chanyeol.

" hyung, sebenarnya kau sedang mengerjakan apa?telingaku lelah ditanyai s..."

"Sudah kubilang rahasia. Baekkie. Nanti akan kuceritakan?"

"Kapan?"

"Kapan-kapan...huhuhuhu" tawa luhan dengan gestur tertawa ala nyonya bangsawan.

" rusa peyot. Aku tahu kau berniat mengguna-gunai sehun, iya kan? pakai bunga-bunga itu, iya kan?ya ampun sebegitu desperate-kah engkau wahai xi luhan. Kembalilah ke jalan yang benar bambi"

alis luhan naik sebelah " aku-tetap-tidak-akan-memberitahu-apa-apa, jangan memancing bercerita. Perbaiki bahasa inggrismu,otak unggas"

 **Ctak...**

Baekyun mengomel sambil memegang dahinya yang terkena flick. Mereka berdua saling membalas ocehan dan mengomel diiringi tatapan tajam pemuda pucat dari bangku depan. Sehun penasaran, tapi gengsinya lebih berat dari barbel gym. Huffft

"ish...chanyeol, berhenti merapal doa. Sana ke kamar mandi" kesal sehun, mulut chanyeol tidak berhenti bergerak merapal doa yang dia ingat. Atau setidaknya yang bisa dia ingat

"Diamlah,oh cadel. Aku masih merasa kotor"

oOo

Rasa kalut kedua seme unggulan sekolah berlanjut hingga istirahat makan siang kedua. baeklu yang tidak mengamati chanhun dan memilih untuk terlibat dalam diskusi serius antara mereka sendiri, meninggalkan rasa janggal di pikiran chanhun.

"Arghhhh...stresss"ujar chanhun kompak

'Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan rusa itu sebelum sekolah?apa menemui seseorang?pagi-pagi begitu?oh...tidak...tidak...tidak' pikir sehun

'Yang ada di kepalaku adalah suara tuing-tuing-tuing terus ditambah bayangan bokong baekkie, kenapa jadi mesum begini ...kalau dipikir-pikir sepertinya ukuran bokong baekkie bertambah bulat dari terakhir kali kami mandi bersama waktu smp. YA AMPUN...apa yang sedang kupikirkan?!kenapa bokong lagi' pikir chanyeol.

Waktu berlalu, dan entah bagaimana, begitu kelas terakhir usai, bangku yang masih hangat bekas tempat duduk baeklu, telah kosong tak berpenghuni. Chanhun sempat mengamati, tapi apalah daya setan datang membawa godaan lebih cepat. Kyungsoo yang celingak-celinguk di depan kelas mereka, membuat iman chanhun goyah lagi. Kyungsoo bermaksud mencari lubaek untuk mempersiapkan audisi anggota klub, tapi yang berdiri di hadapannya justru chanyeol dan sehun yang termakan godaan setan. Bye lubaek. T.T

Sang mantan dan teman kecil (dibaca :lubaek) terlibat perbincangan serius sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Tangan baekhyun terulur mendorong pagar, mulut bergerak memberi penjelasan pada yang lebih tua tentang rencana malam nanti.

"Hei bocah-bocah"lubaek mendongak, menatap seorang wanita tua (dibaca: nenek-nenek) yang berdiri bertopeng tongkat di depan pintu rumah.

"Selamat sore nenek"lubaek membungkuk sopan.

"Hmmm...ikut aku ke dalam"

Lubaek mengekor masuk, berbelok tepat pada pintu pertama di sebelah tangga dan hall. Tas mereka taruh pada sofa sederhana di ruang tamu milik nenek, lalu lanjut mengekori langkah nenek mun ke ruang makan.

"tolong ganti lampu itu"tunjuk nenek pada lampu ruang makan, luhan melihat ke arah baekhyun yang berada tepat di belakangnya, yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya lurus. Hahh...luhan paham maksudnya, luhan-lah yang harus naik dan membetulkan lampu.

"Aku akan ambil tangga dulu kalau begitu"ujar luhan lemas. 'sebenarnya pemilik gedung ini siapa sih, aku atau bebek itu?!kenapa selalu aku yang memperbaiki hal-hal yang rusak'. Luhan ogah-ogahan tapi toh tubuh kurusnya tetep bekerja.

"coba kau nyalakan baek lampunya"baekhyun bergerak cepat ke arah saklar, sementara luhan duduk di puncak tangga."oke"luhan bergerak turun saat yakin bahwa lampu telah terpasang dan bekerja dengan baik.

"Apa ada yang lain nek?"tanya baekhyun enteng. Luhan mendelik kesal, namun yang diberi delikan justru tidak ambil pusing.

"Tidak, kalian boleh pergi. Oh ya, bebek genit, paketmu ada di meja depan, sekalian juga kotak makan yang ada supnya kalian bawa. Nenek masak banyak sup hari ini"

"Terima kasih nenek. Sudah kubilang berapa kali AKU TIDAK GENIIIIIIIT"baekhyun menghentak kesal dan berlalu, sempat kembali untuk beberapa detik memberi salam hormat, setidaknya sopan santun tidak terlupakan.

"Kami permisi"bungkuk luhan sopan seraya pamit keluar menyusul baekhyun yang menghilang dengan paket dan kotak makan. Nenek mun mendengus geli sebagai respon atas tingkah putra dari inang, pemilik gedung tempat tinggalnya.

Tempat tinggal lubaek adalah sebuah townhouse. Gedung dengan empat lantai yang berada di antara pemukiman yang di dominasi oleh apartemen tinggi bertingkat 10 ke atas. Gedung yang dimiliki oleh keluarga byun itu hanya ditempati oleh nenek mun pada lantai 1 dan lubaek di kantai 2. Lantai 3 dibiarkan kosong, sementara lantai 4 adalah atap yang biasa digunakan untuk jemuran. Townhouse sederhana lubaek memiliki kesan manis, terawat, bersih dan rapi. Ada pekarangan kecil di depannya dengan pot-pot bunga yang berjejer pada undakan kayu, juga kotak surat di depan pagar setinggi 100 cm bercat putih.

 **Ceklek**

Luhan melirik malas sepatu baekhyun yang tergeletak sekenanya, merasa lebih dewasa (alias baekhyun masih bocah),sepatu baekhyun dan miliknya diletakkan bersisian dalam rak. Luhan berjalan masuk, membuka pintu kamar yang menghadap ke ruang tengah. Luhan sempat menengok ke arah dapur dan ruang makan, setidaknya baekhyun ingat bahwa kotak sup harus diletakkan dimana.

Setelah berganti pakaian,wujud baekhyun belum didapati luhan. Daripada menanti bebek girang, Lebih baik mengerjakan hal lain, luhan memutuskan untuk menghangatkan sup dan menyiapkan makan malam. baekhyun pasti masih sibuk dengan paket yang di hebohkannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"hyuuuuuuungggg"lengkingan baekhyun mengejutkan luhan yang baru saja berniat untuk mencicipi sup nenek mun. Masih dengan apron yang melekat dan sendok sup di tangan, luhan berlari ke arah kamar baekhyun.

 **Brakkk...**

"Ada apa bebek?"

"Hyungggggg!"

"Kenapa?ada apa? Mana orang gilanya?"baekhyun menggeleng

"Orang mesum"

"Om-om penguntit"

baekhyun tetap menggeleng

"Astaga. tidak mungkin nenek mun kan yang mengintip?"

"Kau ini sebenarnya bicara apa apa hyung?"

"Eh?terus kenapa kau berteriak begitu?"

"Memanggilmu"

"Untuk apa ? suaramu seperti habis melihat test pack dengan dua garis. Emer-gen-cy gitu!"

"..."

 **Pletaks**

 **Triple combo**

"LAIN KALI JIKA TIDAK ADA YANG DARURAT. JANGAN BERTERIAK"

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir, menahan sakit di puncak kepalanya, Biasalah pukulan rutin yang untuk jutaan kali tidak bisa ia hindari. Puppy attack tidak akan mempan pada luhan, lebih baik diam dan mendengar ceramah.

"Kau dan suaramu itu astaga. Lingkungan rumah kita jumlah penduduknya 10.000 per km, tembok gedung yang hampir menempel, jarak gedung dengan jalan hanya 5-10 langkah, belum lagi rumah kita tidak ada peredamnya. Kau pikir suara cemprengmu yang seperti tangisan bayi tikus itu tidak terdengar keluar apa?"

Baekhyn melongo, tidak menyangka ceramah hyung-nya hari ini bermuatan ilmiah, seharusnya ia bawa buku catatan bukan menutup kuping.

"Umm...hy-yu-n-ng"kata baekhyun takut-takut

"APA?!"suara luhan masih menggelegar.

"I...t..tu...aku hanya ingin menunjukkan paket yang ku pesan"matanya melirik luhan yang berkacak pinggang, menunggu respon, sebagai pencegahan baekhyun sudah melindungi kepalanya dengan bed cover yang ia tarik dari kasur.

"teruskan" baekhyun seketika ceria, hyung kesayangannya tidak akan lama-lama marah padanya. Bed cover sudah tergeletak di lantai, tersisih, sementara baekhyun berpose bak victoria secret angels yang memamerkan lingerie seksi.

"Hoodie hitam super nyaman untuk penyamaran kita pada misi kali ini. Huaahahahaha"

Luhan menelisik penampilan baekhyun dari bawah ke atas. Celana hitam panjang dan hoodie hitam kebesaran, satu alisnya naik. "Apakah kita akan memakai ini nanti malam?"

"Tentu. Cocok untuk misi malam hari"

"Kau yakin?kita bisa dikerubungi serangga dengan warna hitam begini"

"Hyung please. Lalu kita mau pakai warna apa-apa malam-malam begini?yellow lemon?turqoise?lime green?kalau begitu tidak usah misi pengintaian segala, itu sama saja seperti bilang notice me mantan, I am here, catch me babe "

"terserahlah"

0o0

Singkat cerita, baekhyun dan luhan - berkostumkan hoodie hitam kebesaran yang dibelinya online, kacamata malam dari toko mainan anak, dan bola basket untuk misi selanjutnya - telah siap sedia. Berjongkok tenang di balik pagar tanaman lapangan basket, mengandalkan kekuatan otot kaki dan bokong bohai mereka.

Menurut skenario, lubaek akan menunggu hingga selesai acara kumpul-kumpul para pria manly di sekolahnya (yang mana lubaek tidak turut dalam undangan). Begitu acara selesai, hingga menyisakan chanhun yang selalu pulang terakhir. Bam, lubaek akan muncul seolah-olah ingin berlatih basket malam-malam, melakukan serangan mata puppy paling melas, supaya nurani chanhun tergoyah untuk menjadi pelatih dadakan . Maka, dimulailah malam penuh keringat yang romantis. Uohohoho...

oke. itulah rencananya, mari kita tinggalkan baekhyun dan luhan yang tenggelam dalam imajinasi kesuksesan misi mereka. Di lapangan sana, para pria manly telah berkumpul, melakukan salam macho, kemudian memulai acara kumpul-kumpul versi mereka. Ada yang asyik berbincang hangat sambil duduk di tepi lapangan, ada pula yang menggerakkan badan dengan ber-freestyle basket. Bahkan chen yang tinggi badannya masih berdebat dengan baekhyun (tinggi badan chen belum mencapai mufakat), ikut ambil bagian dalam freestyle basket dadakan.

Bisa saja lubaek tiba-tiba muncul lalu ikut bergabung, bagaimanapun juga lubaek laki-laki, masalahnya ada pada segumpalan daging sok keren 'jung daehyun' yang menjadi promotor nomor satu acara kumpul-kumpul itu. Demi kemaslahatan umat manusia, baekhyun memilih mengintai walau harus kram pada seluruh bagian kaki.

Lubaek dengan tekun mengamati, terlalu antusias melihat gaya keren dari pujaan hati. Luhan nyaris tidak bisa menghentikan air liurnya melihat sehun yang berkeringat, abs yang didapat si pucat berkat latihan basket rutin tercetak sempurna pada kaos putih tanpa lengan bertuliskan 'rock la swag'. Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa menahan wajah tergodanya pada serangan kombinasi seksi dari chanyeol, otot kaki yang kokoh, tetesan keringat dari rambut yang sedikit kemerahan terkena lampu sorot, baekhyun yakin ia tengah menatap siluet sempurna aktor yang sedang mengambil adegan film laga. Mamamia...lezatos. Beberapa kali, lubaek harus merapatkan kaki, menahan bocoran pelumas dan tegaknya tower mini mereka. HUP…RAPATKAN PAHA GRAKKK…

Saat hari semakin malam, konsentrasi si rusa terganggu lebih dulu. Spektator tak terduga, tak dinyana, tak disangka, datang menghampiri pada timing yang salah. Luhan menjerit tertahan begitu ia menoleh ke arah baekhyun, wajah si bebek sudah berhiaskan bentol-bentol merah, tangan baekhyun sigap menghalau serangga tak diundang yang mengganggu pemandangan aduhai di depan sana.

"Baek, kau dikerubungi nyamuk"

"Asghhhdtlkjk...JANGAN SEDOT SEDOT BAEKKIE. Hanya chanyeollie seorang yang boleh sedot menyedot. Mengganggu. Hush..hush..sana jauh-jauh"

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mau pakai lotion anti serangga sebelum berangkat"cibir luhan

"argh..masa bodoh lah. baekkie tidak akan mundur hanya karena serangga penghisap darah. Yeollie tetap terdepan"

"Bocah gila. Tapi ngomong-ngomong apa kau tahu jika banyak nyamuk yang berkumpul di kepala manusia, ada kemungkinan besar, nyamuk-nyamuk sedang kawin"sahut luhan, matanya kembali mengamati sehun.

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap lurus luhan dari samping "hyung, aku sedang berjuang karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, sementara ada nyamuk yang seenaknya kawin di kepalaku, begitu maksudmu?terima kasih infomu, kau benar-benar membanting karir cintaku ke tahap mengenaskan"

 **Ehemm..**

Lubaek terdiam, kaku, ada suara deheman berat dari arah punggung mereka. Luhan berdoa semoga sumber suara memiliki kaki yang menapak tanah, baekhyun berdoa semoga bukan patroli malam dari petugas tata tertib, ia masih punya muka yang harus diselamatkan.

Kepala berambut lembut sontak menoleh berbarengan, luhan bersorak 'yeay, kakinya menapak tanah, setidaknya anggota badan lainnya harus utuh'. Baekhyun bersorak 'Horai, petugas tata tertib tidak mungkin memakai sepatu olahraga dari valentino keluaran akhir tahun lalu'

Eh, sepatu olahraga?bukan sepatu olahraga biasa, itu sepatu basket. ludah mendadak kesat untuk tertelan, jantung memacu lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Sepatu basket! kemungkinan terburuk adalah KETAHUAN. Baekhyun baru saja ingin menarik tangan hyung-nya untuk lari, saat ia merasakan angin kencang dari arah luhan. Yup, luhan sudah lari lebih dulu, kecepatan alami rusa. Tinggallah bebek dan tuan bersepatu valentino, entah angin apa, entah inisiatif siapa, byun baekhyun bergerak maju untuk mengikatkan tali sepatu dihadapannya "kalau mau berlatih harus pastikan dulu tali sepatumu"

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu"suara itu menyahut, asing di telinga baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau dan temanmu yang sudah berlari dengan lincah itu berjongkok disini?jangan bilang kalian sedang mengintip?!"

Skakmat, 90 persen mendekati jawaban sebenarnya, baekhyun berniat menjawab, namun suara lain mendahuluinya

"Hyung...kris hyung, kau sudah datang, kemari"itu chanyeol. Baekhyun pasti sudah melempar diri dalam pelukan chanyeol jika saja ia tidak sedang berperan sebagai penguntit. Jadi lupakan soal hangat pelukan chanyeol, baekhyun harus mengatasi masalah. Baekhyun yakin chanyeol sedang berjalan mendekat

'ya ampun, baekkie akan mendengar luhan hyung dengan lebih baik, rajin bantu-bantu nenek mun, beramal pada yang tidak mampu, ummm…tidak memaki daehyun lagi, akur-akur ama chen, baekkie gak akan boros pas shopping (yang ini janjinya berat banget), baekkie juga bakal jadi anak baik. Baekkie janji. Omigo. Bantu baekkie huwaaaa…buruan'

Kris menikmati pemandangan bocah kebingungan yang masih berjongkok. "yeol…"sebuh barang terlempar ke arah chanyeol. "bisa tolong ambilkan kotak minuman dingin di mobil?"

"Ok"chanyeol berbelok, kris kembali menunduk, sedikit terkejut pada baekhyun yang mendongak dengan pandangan yang berkata 'kau baik sekali'. Mata puppy-nya tersentuh.

"Jadi, mau mengaku kalau sedang mengintip?"baekkie terlempar ke kenyataan, posisinya masih sebagai penguntit. Ia harus menyelamatkan diri. Maafkan baekkie ya, Kakak bongsor. Tubuhnya menyerong perlahan segaris lurus dengan rute melarikan diri, tinggal tunggu waktu yang pas

 **Bersedia**

 **Siap**

 **Duugh**

 **Tetotet toteeeeet...**

 **Mission accomplished**

Tepat sasaran, tepat mengenai aset masa depan kris maksudnya. Hanya sundulan pelan untuk mengalihkan musuh. Tentu berhasil, cukup untuk memberi efek kejut pada sekujur tubuh kris, walau yang diserang hanya satu titik. Titik krusial dalam hidup setiap pria sehat. Proudly present "dedeknya Kris"

Tanpa buang waktu, Byun bebek berlari sekencang mungkin, meninggalkan si pemergok bengong dengan tangan yang sibuk mengelus objek sundulan baekhyun.

"Kenapa hyung?kau ok?"ucap chanyeol. Kris mengangguk, chanyeol segera memimpin langkah menuju lapangan, namun kris menoleh ke arah lari bocah penyundul yang masih sempat meluangkan waktu kaburnya untuk melempar ejekan. Wajah manis dengan bentol merah, bibir mungil dan senyum kekanakan yang jahil, kris rasa, mengingat si rambut madu tidaklah buruk.

Sekitar 200 m dari lapangan basket, Baekhyun ingin meledak begitu menemukan partner in crime-nya yang duduk di depan minimarket dengan sekaleng soda dingin. Tekad baekhyun bulat se-bulat mata kyungsoo, tapi tatapan dari hyung-nya jauh lebih menyeramkan, nyali yang sebesar gunung, mendadak kempes sebesar jerawat.

"duduk!"

Meow

Baekhyun duduk sepatuh mungkin. Luhan menerawang langit, mengoreksi bagian mana yang salah dari misi mereka kali ini. Ah, luhan baru saja menemukannya.

"bukankah misi kali ini idemu,byun bebek"

"Iya hyung"

"menurutmu kenapa kita bisa gagal bahkan sebelum memulai setengah jalan?"

"factor bencana?"

"bencana, kepalamu?!"

"tap-tap-tapi siapa yang bisa tahu kalau kita akan ketahuan?memangnya baekkie tau apa kalau akan ada yang melihat kita jongkok di semak-semak"

"segitu saja?hanya itu pembelaanmu?kita tertangkap basah, bebek bonsai"

"belum basah hyung, baru lembab, orang itu kan belum benar-benar tahu misi kita, orang itu juga tidak meneriaki kita 'PENGUNTIT' begitu kan? kita masih aman" baekhyun menunjukkan v sign dengan senyum riang.

"lain waktu, pikir dua kali sebelum mengusulkan rencana!sudah kubilang, kita hanya perlu ikut bergabung latihan, memberi obat pencuci perut atau obat tidur pada daehyun dan misi beres"

"tapi kan"

"APA?!'

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. "jadi kesimpulannya?"

"gagal hyung" cicit baekhyun hampir menangis

"gara-gara?" baekhyun mengacungkan tangan, isaknya ia tahan. Luhan yang puas, hanya menyeringai setan.

" turunkan tanganmu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong hari ini misi kita tidak gagal karena kyungie. Wah…" luhan meneguk kembali soda-nya, ia tampak manly sekilas (catat: hanya sekilas. Sepersekian detik)

"hehe…setidaknya ada hal yang berhasil. Kyungie tidak mungkin ke lapangan karena jam begini sibuk memasak" baekhyun menghapus air mata dengan cepat, cengiran kembali terlihat.

Mata luhan memicing ke arah seberang jalan, tepat pada gang kecil yang diapit gedung tinggi. Seingat luhan , gang itu adalah jalan tikus yang biasa dipakai baekhyun untuk bertamu tak diundang ke restoran milik ibu chanyeol. Gang kecil yang jarang dipakai orang karena takut akan suara-suara yang muncul saat orang melewatinya. Luhan yang penakut tidak mempermasalahkan suara menyeramkan yang dirumorkan banyak orang, sebab ia tahu sumber suara yang dirumorkan banyak orang berasal dari tingkah iseng dirinya dan baekhyun.

Luhan berdiri dan mulai menyebrang, meninggalkan baekhyun yang kesal karena dicueki saat mengoceh. Baekhyun otomatis mengikuti luhan, matanya kini juga menangkap bayangan orang di gang, semakin dekat bayangan itu semakin jelas. Beberapa orang pria berdiri mengerumuni sesuatu, otaknya berpikir apakah mungkin pemuda nakal yang minum minuman keras, berjudi?. Fakta berikutnya yang muncul sedikit membuat lubaek terkesiap, seorang siswi-lah yang dikerubungi.

"mereka sedang apa hyung?"bisik baekhyun. Keduanya sudah berada di mulut gang, berdiri santai tanpa bersembunyi.

"Tanya saja pada mereka?"

"HEI…KAKAK - KAKAK. YUHUU...SEDANG APA?"

Gerombolan pria menoleh, heran ada yang berani menganggu. Bukan hal baru bagi lubaek, tampilan yang tidak setinggi dan setegap chanyeol atau sehun, membuat keduanya sering dianggap enteng. Gerombolan pria menyeringai geli, ada yang mengabaikan, ada yang menatap remeh.

 **Hening**

baekhyun dicuekin

"Ayo pulang hyung. Paling juga urusan cinta masih nyantol. Bakkie benci dicuekin. Gak peka"

Luhan pasti sudah melangkah pergi jika tidak ada suara serak seorang gadis yang menghentikannya

"To...t...t...to..longg"

"Yaish...diam jalang"kepala gadis berambut panjang didorong kasar, hampir membentur tembok yang disandarinya.

"wooah, kalian benar-benar tidak peka, gadis itu kan tidak mau balikan, kenapa dipaksa sih?pakai bawa rombongan hanya untuk minta balikan?no...no...gentlemen"baekhyun yang mengajak pergi, malah berbalik lagi ke depan gang.

"Arghh. Pergi sana pendek? Urus urusan kalian sendiri"

"Para gadis...lebih baik pergi dari sini, urusan laki-laki jangan ikut campur. Sana main barbie"

 **Duakk**

Kelima pria menoleh pada rekan mereka yang tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya di dekat kaki luhan. suara ringisan si korban teredam oleh aspal gang. Aura menyeramkan tiba-tiba membuat kelima pria yang tersisa bergidik, sontak menatap ke arah lubaek.

Jika ada efek anime-anime action, maka kalian bisa menggambar api hitam di sekitar tubuh lubaek. Lubaek menyeringai seram.

 **Krek...krek**

Baekhyun menekuk jari-jari tangan lentiknya "hyung...moodku sekerang benar-benar bagus untuk menghajar orang"

"Kakak-kakak, kesalahan kalian ada tiga. Satu, tidak peka, aku tidak suka diabaikan, dua, aku laki-laki, Manly, tiga aku tidak main barbie, dan biar aku tambahkan satu lagi, kami sedang sensitif dengan acara kumpul-kumpul pria dengan tema manly"

Baekhyun melangkah maju, menahan tendangan pertama yang dilayangkan padanya, lalu bantingan keras terdengar. Bam.

Serangan kedua menyusul, mengincar baekhyun yang bangkit dari posisi lebih rendah, satu tarikan, disusul putaran pada pergelangan, KRAK...oops, pasti ada tulang seseorang yang patah.

Kuda-kuda kembali dibangun, baekhyun memutar, kaki kecil terhentak. Duak...tajam dan akurat. Merusak rahang pemuda yang melaju kencang untuk menyerangnya.

"Aku selalu ingin tahu rasanya menendang bola basket, apa bisa seperti bola sepak?"luhan memiringkan kepala, helaian lembutnya terlambai, menghasilkan efek menggemaskan. Sayangnya, Suasana saat ini terlalu seram untuk menyerukan kata 'imut'

 **Whuush...duk**

tendangan pisang mengarah kencang ke tembok beton sebelah kiri, terpantul ke kanan,

 **Duakk**

 **Duakk**

sekali serang, dua orang roboh. Anggap saja kalan melihat permainan pinball.

luhan sebagai player, bola basket sebagai bola pinball, dan kepala dua orang yang malang sebagai tiang pantul.

 **Perfecto...**

"Rest in pain, ppang ya"baekhyun menduduki kepala salah satu korbannya, waktu main selesai "Hah, anggap saja stretching. Aw, Baekkie kau baik hati sekali, tidak ada yang perlu masuk ICU" baekkie tersenyum puas. Hasil yang lumayan-menurut perhitungan baekhyun-hanya sedikit keseleo dan salah urat, oh, termasuk lebam dan gigi ompong.

"hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"luhan berjongkok di depan gadis berambut panjang. Gadis itu takjub dengan kejadian barusan, dua orang pria kecil melawan 6 orang pria yang lebih tinggi, dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit.

"Biar kubelikan air mineral hyung"luhan mengiyakan, baekhyun berlari kembali ke minimarket. Hoodie hitam kebesaran-kostum penyamaran luhan-sudah terlepas dengan sekali tarik.

 **Slep**

Hoodie berpindah ke tubuh si gadis. Gadis mendongak, melihat sang penolong yang tersenyum kecil.

"Woah..."

"Eh, apanya yang woah?"luhan heran, si gadis hanya memelototi mukanya. Terpesona tahap 1.

"minum ini dulu"baekhyun menyodorkan botol air dengan sedotan.

"Ayo, biar kami antar pulang" luhan meraih punggung tangan si gadis, mempertemukannya dengan telapak tangan luhan yang terbuka. Genggaman penuh manner.

setelah 15 menit perjalanan dengan bus, di depan sebuah flat apartmen, kini lubaek tengah menunggu gadis malang itu memasukkan password.

"Eommaaaa" gadis itu masuk lebih dulu, lubaek yang sungkan, memilih berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka. Mereka bisa mendengar suara percakapan ibu dan putrinya, tak lama, seorang wanita menghampiri para pahlawan.

"Terima kasih banyak, kalian yang menolong chorong?"

'jadi namanya chorong' pikir lubaek kompak.

"Eh, kami hanya kebetulan berada disana. kami membantu sebisanya saja"

"Iya..iya...lagipula kakak-kakak tadi juga cari masalah dengan kami. Jadi yah. hehehe"

si ibu manggut-manggut, tanda paham, walau mungkin tidak begitu paham sebenarnya. "Apa kalian mau mampir untuk makan malam?bibi baru saja selesai masak"

"Tidak-tidak, kami sudah masak tadi, kami akan makan di rumah saja"

'Wah, pemuda yang mandiri' pikir ibu chorong

'Hehe...aku kan calon ibu rumah tangga, harus bisa masak untuk sehun nantinya. Aye'pikir luhan

"Bibi bawakan sesuatu, ya? "

"Eh bibi, tidak usah repot-repot"

"Eiy, tidak apa-apa"

"Anu bibi, apa boleh pinjam toiletnya?"baekhyun bertanya sungkan, namun begitu ibu chorong menunjukkan arah kamar mandi, sungkan itu terbang entan kemana. setelah kata permisi, baekhyun meluncur ke kamar mandi dengan berisik.

Tinggallah luhan di foyer sendirian, hanya sebentar, Sebab chorong yang sudah berganti pakaian datang menghampiri luhan.

"Oppa, oppa yaang satu lagi kemana?"

" bocah itu di kamar mandi"

"Ummm…ummm...ngomong-ngmomong"

"ngomong aja"

"boleh tau nama oppa siapa?"

"Namaku?luhan"

"Luhan?"

"YES, me, why?"luhan jadi ikut-ikutan pakai bahasa inggris seperti baekhyun

"ah, tid...tidak...ini, hoodie-nya terima kasih" chorong memberikan hoodie luhan

"ambil saja" luhan tersenyum lembut

'oppa ini perhatian sekali' pikir chorong

Apakah benar luhan perhatian?

'aku malas melihat hoodie itu, teringat-ingat misi gagal. Hiks…'

Chorong-ah, luhan-ssi sedang tidak perhatian

Mari kita simak lagi

"masuk saja. Kau butuh istirahat"

"bye-bye oppa"chorong memerah. Berlari masuk dengan langkah ceroboh.

"Sudah kuduga…ada yang salah dengan mukaku. Apa chorong geli melihat mukaku, sampai merah begitu mukanya?" luhan gagal paham.

"ini nak…bawa ya" ibu chorong muncul kemudian dengan kotak bekal. Luhan berbinar-binar

'ah, imutnya. Apa dia kelaparan?matanya berbinar senang begitu. Astaga'

'kyaa…kotak bekalnya imut'

"bibiiii…kami permisi ya selamat malam"

"Iya. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Hati-hati ya"

'benar-benar pemuda yang baik' ibu chorong baru saja ingin melangkah masuk saat luhan dengan tergesa menghampiri.

"bibi…hosh…hoshh…bisa pinjam kaca?"

"Eh"

"bb cream ku luntur yah?"

 **Ddoeng**

Sepertinya ibu chorong harus mengoreksi pujiannya

"Chorong-ah, yang menolongmu. Laki-laki ato perempuan?"

Jadi misi kali ini

 **GAGAL**

"GAK USAH TANYA LAGI. BYE"

By byun baek yang terluka

* * *

TBC

Sekian dan terima kasih

Fav, follow, review, dan sekedar baca sambil lewat.

P.s aku re-upload karena ada bagian yang udah aku edit typonya, tapi selalu ke upload dengan tidak sempurna. Ada yg ngalamani ini juga? .Kesel bget deh jadinya


End file.
